The Mistress With The Red Umbrella
by Btvs89
Summary: Quand Edward et Bella se sont rencontrés, c'était à la fac. Des années après leurs diplômes, ils se rencontrent à nouveau... Et tombent amoureux... Ils entament une relation passionnée mais un obstacle s'imposent entre leur bonheur. Edward est déjà marié.
1. Chapter 1

"The Mistress with the Red Umbrella."

De Marine Martins

_Co-Prod Maud_

**Chapitre 1 - Rien que cette sensation**

**BPOV**

J'étais désespérément, mais je peux vous assurer, parfaitement et incroyablement appuyée contre les murs fins de mon luxueux appartement. Le son faisait écho dans mes oreilles et j'adorais entendre ces sons mixés avec les insultes de mes voisins d'à côté, qui nous suppliaient d'arrêter tout ça, à chaque fois que mon homme parfait me prenait comme un animal et sans aucune pitié.

« Tu aimes ça mon amour ? » il me demandait essoufflé, se fondant en moi une nouvelle fois, plus fort que la fois précédente.

_Oh Mon Dieu, cet homme finira par avoir raison de moi !_

Mes jambes étaient enlacées autour de ses hanches et je croisait mes chevilles pour garder un meilleur angle quand j'entendis son grognement et mon gémissement, je sus que j'avais fait le mouvement parfait. Chacune de mes mains étaient agrippées au rebord de ma fenêtre, et je poussai en avant afin de le rencontrer à chaque vas et viens.

« Mon Dieu Edward ! Plus vite ! Montre moi que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » je criais, posant mes mains sur ses épaules nues et en sueur et approchait mon visage vers le sien, nez contre nez, les yeux dans les yeux. _Je l'aime tellement._ Ces yeux verts étaient braqués sur moi avec une telle intensité que j'aurai pu atteindre la délivrance en ce moment même, mais j'en voulais un peu plus, sachant qu'il pouvait faire mieux, _tellement mieux !_

« C'est de la vitesse que tu veux ? Pas la peine de me le répéter deux fois… Je vais te faire crier tellement fort que la Chine t'entendra ma belle ! » il me répondit, stoppant ses mouvements.

Et je sentis quelque chose qui me faisait toujours avoir le tournis. Il posa sa main gauche qui était précédemment posée sur ma hanche pour la placer sur ma joue rougie par le moment et me souris avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes. C'est tellement bon… Juste par le délicieux et sensuel mouvement de ses lèvres sur les miennes que j'en oubliais instantanément mon nom et l'endroit d'où je venais. La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était le fait que j'étais là avec lui sur moi et à l'intérieur de moi. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes encore quelques secondes avant de demander l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue, sans m'en donner le choix, avant de mêler la mienne avec cette dernière. Il se mit à sucer ma langue tellement fort et me laissa ensuite faire la même chose pour lui. Même avec mes yeux clos, je pouvais le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres lorsque je me mis à gémir, car sa main fit le trajet vers mon sein droit, le caressant lentement. J'étais tellement perdue dans ce baiser que je revins seulement à la réalité lorsque je le sentis sortir doucement et sans préavis, me pénétrant une nouvelle fois tellement fort et profondément que je du quitter sa bouche afin de crier mon plaisir à haute voix. Enfoiré ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait depuis le début avec ce baiser, il connaissait l'effet que ce genre de baiser avait sur moi, sachant que je serai tellement distraite que je le sentirai pas me déplacer contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre.

« Bordel Edward ! » je gémis à voix haute, ayant l'obligation de rouler mes yeux au ciel et agripper ses épaules un peu plus fort.

« C'est ça Bella. Montre moi que tu as de la voix. Allez ! » il m'ordonna, faisant glisser ses mains vers mes cuisses, les prenant et les ouvrant légèrement. Il se baissa et posa mes jambes sur ses avants bras, mes genoux dans le creux de ses coudes…

_Mais que fait il bordel ?_

Il se redressa et plongea encore une fois en moi avec une telle force que je pus le sentir au plus profond de mon corps, la partie la plus intime que lui seul avait pu toucher à ce jour. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi loin et profondément en moi, actuellement, personne n'avais jamais réussi à me faire crier aussi fort que je le faisais récemment depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. _Nouvelle position, amour ? Tu devrais l'utiliser plus souvent. Bonjour les sensations !_

« Oh Mon Dieu Edward, je peux te sentir… » je gémis et hurla à la fois, plongeant mes ongles dans ses épaules. Il plongea une deuxième puis une troisième fois, toujours plus fort et plus vite et je ne pus m'en empêcher, je tentais alors de rencontrer chacun de ses mouvements afin de nous donner plus de sensations encore.

« Tu peux me sentir hein ? Quand tu te lèvera demain matin, tu me sentiras aussi bébé ! » il m'assura, me regardant droit dans les yeux, se dégageant lentement pour plonger à nouveau, lentement, très lentement, avec la même intensité dans son regard. J'avais désormais la bouche grande ouverte et mes yeux dans les siens, laissant échapper un gémissement intense à chaque fois qu'il entrait à nouveau en moi.

« Oh Edward ! » je lui dis essoufflée, baissant ma tête pour le voir entrer en moi doucement. Le voir comme ça faire des vas et viens si lents me fit frissonner et mon corps convulsa. Trop de sensations trop intenses, bien trop rapidement.

« Dis moi ce que tu ressens Bella… Je veux entendre tous les sons, les gémissements et hurlements que je te fais pousser… Dis moi… » il supplia presque, ne quittant jamais son regard du mien. Avant, j'aurai très bien pu être gênée, lui me voyant prendre autant de plaisir et le laissant me regarder comme cela, mais avec tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble, je n'avais plus honte de rien à présent.

« Je… Oh bordel ! Toi… Je sens… Oh ! Toi… Lentement et… Sûrement et… Oh mon… Tu vas finir par me tuer ici si tu continues à ce train là amour… » je lui dis, ne pouvant plus supporter ce rythme lent, je pouvais sentir mon orgasme commencer à monter au plus profond de moi, mais il me fallait plus pour y arriver.

Edward secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Il s'arrêta et se dégagea rapidement, le mouvement me faisant frissonner. Il me regarda avec tendresse et je lui souris avant de poser ma main droite sur son visage angélique et le caressa. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son visage sur ma main. Je respirais bruyamment et reposa ensuite ma main sur son épaule, mordant ma lèvre inférieur, sachant que faire cela l'excitait lui aussi. Je vis son regard s'assombrir, et prit peur du plaisir qu'il allait bientôt me donner. Il ne perdit pas de temps à répondre à ma question rhétorique et plongea à nouveau en moi brutalement, encore et encore, augmentant la cadence à chaque va et vient. Mes cris et ses grognements ne faisaient plus qu'un, et la seule chose que je pouvait ressentir était son sexe au plus profond de moi, mon dos cognant contre le mur, et mes seins rebondissaient presque douloureusement.

Je sentis à un moment une de ses mains pincer mon clit fortement alors qu'il continuait à entrer en moi avec énergie, c'était trop et l'explosion arrive enfin. Mes yeux se fermèrent par l'intensité du moment et je vis du noir ainsi que des étoiles danser devant mes yeux. Je criais une fois de plus le nom d'Edward aussi fort que je pouvais et plongea mes ongles encore plus profondément dans son dos, mes orteils se recroquevillèrent et je rencontrai son dernier mouvement qui envoya valser mes fesses contre le mur, faisant un boucan énorme. J'ouvris mes yeux et tandis que je tentais de revenir sur terre, je vis une chose que j'adorai voir à chaque fois. Pour moi, c'était la huitième merveille du monde – mais si je pense que le gouvernement n'approuverait pas mon choix - Edward atteignit l'orgasme lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux comme moi auparavant, sa tête bascula en arrière, lâchant un long et magnifique cri qui me fit me mordre ma lèvre inférieure et être fière de moi. Sachant que je lui avais fait ça. Je suis la seule chose qui faisait ressentir un tel plaisir à cet homme.

Après quelques minutes, le temps que nous reprenions nos souffles les yeux dans les yeux, ne bougeant plus, entendant seulement le bruit de la discussion des voisins, des voitures passant dans la rue, je sentis ses jambes bouger et je sus que je n'étais pas la seule à être épuisée. Je souris et avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, il croisa mes jambes autour de ses hanches, lui toujours à l'intérieur de moi, mes ongles toujours au même endroit dans son dos quand je sentis alors des fluides, _Oh Mon Dieu, je l'ai fait saigné !_ Il nous amena alors sur mon lit, moi en dessous de lui, au milieu de mon lit énorme encore fait en un seul son étouffé. Nous nous mîmes à rirent simultanément, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. J'enlevai finalement mes ongles de son dos, et les plaça autour de son cou, resserrant l'étreinte que j'avais sur ses hanches.

« Mon Dieu… Je n'en peux plus… Encore une fois, tu m'as prise comme une idiote, amour… » je lui dis avec un léger rire, frottant mon nez contre le sien, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« J'adore faire ça, parce que je sais que demain tu seras engourdie et quand tu posera tes magnifiques fesses sur ta chaise en cuir dans ton bureau, tu penseras à moi. » il me répondit, approchant ses lèvres des miennes, déposant un tendre baiser sur celles ci avant de me sourire.

_Ce que j'aime le voir si heureux… Je le rend vraiment heureux à ce point ?_

Nous nous regardâmes durant de longues minutes, je caressais le bas de sa nuque, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux bronze pendant qu'il me caressait les côtes, parfois là où mes seins et mes épaules se rencontraient aussi.

« Je t'aime Edward… » je lui dis, le murmurant presque comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un puisse découvrir que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs souvent ce que je pense, tout est un secret, nos paroles comme nos actions… Heureusement, quand il me prenait comme il venait de le faire, je n'avais aucun problème pour ne pas le murmurer du tout.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime aussi… » me dit il, remplaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Je souris et sentis une seule larme couler sur ma joue à cause de l'émotion. Je fermais alors les yeux, un simple réflexe lors de ces moments d'émotion. Sa main sécha ma larme avant de reposer sur ma joue.

« Je le sais parce que tu viens juste de me le dire, idiot ! » je lui dis amusée, agissant comme une petite fille. Actuellement, je me sentais comme une petite fille fragile auprès d'Edward parfois. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était vraiment là. Sur moi uniquement. Toujours en moi. _Si seulement il savait._ Je pouvais passer des heures et des heures juste à être comme ça avec lui, ne disant jamais rien avec ma voix, mais seulement avec mes yeux.

La sonnerie de son téléphone se fit alors entendre, et je sus que l'heure était venue. Il devait s'en aller, et je devais simplement rester ici, me sentant comme une merde pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il venait de passer ma porte et trouver rapidement quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper et m'empêcher de penser à l'homme avec qui je me trouvais juste quelques minutes auparavant, qui n'était plus avec moi, mais avec sa femme. _Je ne peux tellement pas prononcer son nom !_ Elle fut la première à l'avoir, elle était donc sa priorité parce qu'elle était celle qui avait épousé cet homme incroyable et parfait. _Elle a toujours été la première pour lui… _Je soupirais et baissais la tête, me sentant subitement honteuse. J'ai oublié de mentionner que quand j'entendais cette stupide sonnerie, je me levait et me sentait honteuse. Je voulait pleurer, mais je savais que si je me laissait aller, Edward voudrait rester et cela engendrerai des problèmes, et aussi égoïste que je voulais être en disant cela, je voulais le garder près de moi pour toujours, même si pleurer, et trahir une personne de mon espèce, plus spécifiquement _une femme_. Sa femme en était une et moi aussi. Au premier regard, rien entre elle et moi ne nous différenciait parce qu'elle était une femme. Et moi aussi. Je pensais toujours que Edward ne fut pas le seul à trahir son mariage moi aussi. En quelque sorte. Même si ce n'est pas écrit noir sur blanc et qu'on ne porte pas de bague à son annulaire.

La main d'Edward resta sur mon menton et je du lever les yeux pour rencontrer ses yeux émeraudes qu'il a toujours aussi sublime. Je les connaissais par coeur et je me demandais si _elle_ portait la même attention sur elle que moi. Quand il était en colère, ils étaient sombre ; quand il était heureux ou en état d'ébriété, ils étaient verts clairs et quand il me prenait sans aucune raison, ils étaient toujours entre la colère et la joie.

"Bella… Encore une fois… Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé que parfois je me demande si je n'aurai pas du t'emmener avec moi dans cette.. aventure… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir et je sais que c'est le cas à chaque fois que tu me vois sortir de chez toi… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer ou de te voir m'empêcher de le faire ! Je te connais plus que je connais _ma femme_ et moi même, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime plus que tout, Bella…" Il me dit ces mots avec une telle intensité qui fondit avec celle dans ses yeux, je pense que si j'étais debout je serai tombée. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises et de tellement de manières que je n'avais pas assez de doigts pour les compter. Mais je savais qu'il avait une vie et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la jeter par la fenêtre de cette manière juste pour moi ; il l'avait voulu une fois, mais je l'avais convaincu de ne pas le faire aussi vite parce que je savais que ça le tuerait de faire ça juste sous l'impulsion du moment. Je l'aimais tellement que je pouvais le laisser retourner à sa vie si un jour il ne ressentirait plus rien pour moi, ne l'importunant jamais plus… Je le ferais. Pour lui. Pour son bonheur. Je savais juste que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et en poussant les choses, je ne pouvais ni respirer ou vivre sans lui. Je déprimerais et lentement ma flamme renoncerait et je mourrais ou alors finirais ma vie dans un institut psychiatrique.

Je me devais d'être forte. Pas seulement pour moi mais pour lui également parce que je savais qu'il m'aimait tellement qu'il ne pourrait pas me quitter sans mon aide. _Je dois faire ça pour lui, j'ai besoin…_ J'essayais de m'en convaincre.

"Va prendre une douche, tu sens mauvais ! Et je ne pense pas que ta femme sera heureuse de te sentir !" dis je, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Je laissait tomber mon bras le long de mes flancs, lâchant son cou. Comme cela, dans cette position, je suis une corde et il est le musicien qui joue divinement ou je suis une poupée et lui Gepeto.

"Je sens ton odeur ! J'aime te sentir ! Je voudrai te sentir tout le temps ! Tu es à moi et il est normal de sentir ton odeur partout sur mon corps !" se défendit il déposant de rapides baisers sur mes lèvres, mes jours, mon front, mes cils avant de revenir sur mes lèvres.

"Tu ne penses pas être un tantinet possessif ?" lui demandais je, relevant un sourcil.

Il sembla réfléchir une minute et secoua la tête, m'embrassant rapidement, provoquant ce son qui me faisait toujours rire et se détacha de moi lentement, s'aidant de la seule force de ses bras, les mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je me sentis tout de suite vide et je m'arrêta sur place à ce changement soudain mais quand je vis son sexe déjà prêt pour un 3e round, je fis non de la tête et passa les draps blancs sur ma tête pour ne pas le tenter plus alors qu'il se tenait debout devant moi.

"Je pense que vous êtes insatiable Mr Cullen !" je lui dis, riant et mordant ma lèvre inférieure, jetant un oeil vers son engin avant de revenir vers ses yeux.

"Pour vous Mlle Swan… Toujours ! Tu penses qu'on devrait…" Edward commença, s'approchant du lit mais je l'arrêta tout de suite en mettant mes mains devant moi.

"Douche froide. Maintenant. Ca te donnera toute la compagnie dont tu as besoin mon amour…" lui commandais je, ma tête reposant sur l'oreiller, regardant dorénavant le plafond. il ricana et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait à gauche de ma chambre. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de la douche et alluma l'eau.

"J'aime quand tu joues au commando, bébé !" dit il à voix haute depuis la salle de bain, me faisant sourire et secouer ma tête avant de changer de position, me plaçant sur le côté droit, mes mains sous ma tête.

Je sus qu'il était dans la douche et écoutant les bruits qu'il s'échappait de la pièce, j'en conclus qu'il avait suivi mes directives, et prenait une douche froide. Je souris encore une fois et ferma les yeux, commençant à être affectée par le son de l'eau coulant sur son corps, je laissais mon esprit se remémorer…

**Flashback 4 mois plus tôt (Musique de fond : Break Even By The Script)**

La pluie tombait à seau dehors, tombant par grosse gouttes dans la Baie de San Francisco, tapait sur la fenêtre de ma chambre en un son insoutenable. On était en Octobre et le temps à cette époque de l'année était toujours aussi mauvais mais je n'étais pas supposé l'entendre car je devrais être en route pour le Starbuck où mes trois meilleures amies m'attendaient probablement déjà.

_Bordel ! Satané hauts talons !_

J'étais assise sur le bord de mon grand -et couvert de rouge- lit, à moitié habillée et tentant d'enfiler mes _Louboutins_. Ces saletés de chaussures tellement sublimes étaient la raison de mon retard. Après avoir finalement réussi à ma tâche, je me relevais afin d'attacher ma chemise rouge à vitesse maximale avant de mettre ma jupe courte noire et zippant la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Même si le temps était mauvais, les températures étaient décentes alors je décidais de ne pas mettre ma jarretière mais de me raser les jambes à la place ; je soupirais de contrariété et courut jusque ma salle de bain afin de mettre mes colliers de perles sur mon cou désormais apprêté.

_Wow… Attends… Je ne suis pas tombée ? Incroyable !_

Je me regardais dans mon miroir accroché à mon mur orange pastel et fixa mes boucles brunes rapidement. J'humidifiais mes lèvres avant de prendre mon gloss situé sur le bord de l'évier et l'applique sur mes lèvres. Je le replaçais ensuite sur l'évier, attrapa mon long manteau noir, l'enfilant sans même le refermer, prenant mes clés et bien évidemment mon parapluie rouge posé contre le mur avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée, la verrouillant rapidement.

**EPOV**

Je montais les escaliers aussi vite que possible, montant au premier étage de ma maison, commençant à détacher les boutons de ma chemise blanche.

_Ca t'apprendra de t'endormir chez Emmett après avoir trop bu alors que tu bosses le lendemain, idiot !_

Quand j'entrais finalement dans mon énorme et classique chambre je jetais ma chemise tachée par terre et ne perdait pas de temps avant de rejoindre la salle de bain dans l'angle mais quand je relevais le visage, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Merde, merde, et merde ! Je déteste cette putain de pluie !_

Je courus vers la seule grande fenêtre de ma chambre qui était ouverte donnant l'opportunité à la pluie d'inonder le sol de la pièce. J'appuyais rapidement sur le bouton qui fit se fermer la fenêtre doucement, _bien trop lentement !_ Elle même.

Je continuais alors mon chemin vers la salle de bain où j'ouvrit le robinet et aspergea mon visage d'eau froide pour me réveiller ; je me regardais dans le grand miroir et soupira bruyamment.

J'emmerde ma vie… Toujours la même vieille histoire…

J'éteignais l'eau et me dirigea vers ma chambre et mon dressing -d'un gris métallique- que j'ouvrais et où je vis des vêtements qui ne m'affectaient désormais plus et ce depuis un long moment déjà.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bordel ? Je suis censé l'aimer et au lieu de ça elle… m'ennuie ? Mon Dieu, quand est ce que mon mariage a commencer à être comme ça ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus tellement ça fait longtemps, maintenant…

Ma main droite fit le trajet entre le violet sombre et les longues robes vertes et j'attrapais une nouvelle chemise blanche avant de l'enfiler rapidement, laissant les trois boutons habituels ouverts ; je fermais le dressing et pries ma veste qui reposait sur le dos de la chaise en cuir située juste à côté de l'entrée. Je ne fermais pas la veste et baissa la tête, cherchant une quelconque tâche sur mon pantalon. Heureusement, celui ci était immaculé, je passais donc ma main dans mes cheveux bronzes en bataille puis sur mon visage non rasé mais toujours présentable avant de sortir rapidement de ma chambre.

_Putain d'enfer !_

J'étais désormais hors de chez moi, juste sous le porche, mettant mes clés dans ma veste et jetant un regard vers le ciel très gris. Peut être qu'il faisait pas froid mais bordel ! La pluie tombait à seau ! Je mit ma main sur mon visage et me traçais un passage sous la pluie. Je marchais vite, de peur d'arriver en retard au boulot qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez moi et avec ce temps, je ne pouvais pas prendre ma voiture. Quand j'arrivais à l'intersection, à la fin de ma rue. Deux des trois feux pour piétons étaient rouges, le mien et un autre juste devant moi alors que celui à ma gauche était vert.

Je soupirais et m'arrêtais, mon bras toujours tentant de me protéger de la pluie quand je vis quelque chose qui me fit enlever mon bras entièrement. Une seule personne attendait au feu rouge en face de moi ; une femme. Elle ne passait pas inaperçu avec le grand parapluie rouge qu'elle avait, qui était la seule chose que l'on pouvait voir, du moins c'était la seule chose que je pouvais voir car étrangement, c'était comme ci ce n'étais pas la première fois que je voyais ce parapluie.

_Comment se fait il que je ne me rappelle pas où… Merde ! C'est rouge, rouge ! Ca doit être ma foutue gueule de bois…_

Je fronçais des sourcils et humidifiais mes lèvres. Je devais en être sur… Je regardais à droite et à gauche et ne voyant aucune voiture, je me dépêchais de traverser, atteignant le deuxième feu rouge où se tenait la mystérieusement femme au parapluie rouge mais la seule chose que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais, était son dos. Je jetais un oeil rapide et sourit immédiatement. Les chics et hauts talons qu'elle portait, remarquant le côté rouge et n'étant pas ignorant des belles choses, je sus que c'était des _Louboutins_. Je relevais le regard et le posa sur ses fesses pendant quelques secondes.

_Je ne suis qu'un homme non ?_

Je pouvais dire d'ici et même avec son manteau que ses fesses étaient quelque chose. Pas énormes mais le contraire, plutôt petit ; je me mordis la lèvre et imaginais que mes mains n'auraient aucun problèmes pour les toucher.

_WOW ! Que m'arrive t'il bordel ? Je n'ai pas encore vu son visage ! Et… Oh ! Je suis marrié bordel de merde !_

A ce moment là, elle se retourna et mon regard se posa sur son beau visage. J'avais la bouche sèche et s'ouvrit ; Ses yeux étaient d'un bruns chocolat et ses joues étaient rouges. Elle était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu depuis… la fac peut être ? Elle était brune et ses lèvres étaient brillantes, elle semblait si innocente et puérile sur le moment ; quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu sur le visage de ma femme. J'avais toujours aimé voir ce côté espiègle et enfantin chez une femme, et je venais juste de trouver la mienne.

_La mienne ? Mais d'où ça vient bordel ?_

Vu de devant, je remarquais que son manteau n'était pas fermé, et que la chemise qu'elle portait était aussi rouge que son parapluie ; la jupe courte qu'elle portait me rendit plus malade que je ne l'était déjà avec l'alcool et la vue de ses jambes soyeuses et à découvert me fit des promesses silencieuses. Je voulais les caresser… Je voulais explorer chaque partie de son corps mais quand mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, je pus voir le choc sur son visage, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

"Je vous connais?" lui demandais je, soulevant un sourcil, cherchant à savoir où je pouvais l'avoir aperçue parce que non seulement sont parapluie me semblait familier mais son visage fit disparaître toute la colère que j'avais en moi et me ramena la paix.

Elle se moqua un peu, cligna deux fois des paupières et avala avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

"A vous de voir…" elle me répondit simplement, me souriant ; Mon Dieu j'étais certain d'avoir déjà vu ce sourire et pas qu'une fois. Je lui sourit en retour et acquiesça.

"Et bien, je suis pratiquement sur de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part !" lui expliquais je, ayant complètement oublié que j'étais en retard au travail. J'étais concentré sur cette magnifique brunette en face de moi et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ce moment.

"Si vous en êtes presque sur alors…" me répondit elle avant de rire doucement. Elle était en train de jouer avec moi bordel ! Mais on pouvait jouer à ce jeu à deux…

J'humidifiait mes lèvres et mit mes mains dans mes poches, montrant d'un mouvement son parapluie et sa chemise. Je m'en fichais maintenant que la pluie continuait de tomber comme pas possible car j'étais devant elle, pensant que je n'apprécierai jamais plus la pluie autant que ce moment.

"Rouge doit être votre couleur favorite ! Non ?" lui demandais je innocemment, observant son petit sourire enchanteur qui me fit sourire comme un adolescent.

Elle se mordit la lèvres et je sentis un _putain_ de frisson de haut en bas.

_Je viens juste de la rencontrer… Ca n'a pas de sens, je ne la connais même pas !_

"Je crois que ça vient juste de le devenir…" elle répondit avec un sourire et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Immédiatement, je voulais tout connaitre sur elle, je voulais l'entendre rire mais jamais l'entendre pleurer.

Je m'approchais d'elle un peu et elle leva son parapluie rouge, m'incitant à m'abriter dessous. Sans hésitation, j'acceptais son invitation, et me retrouvais à observer à nouveau son visage, plus beau encore de près.

_Mais que suis je en train de faire putain !_

"Je… Un café vous tenterait ?" lui proposais je rapidement, bégayant, me perdant dans ses yeux chocolats. Elle semblait se moquer de mon bégaiement et ses joues devinrent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Rougissement… Attends ! Je sais… Je sais où.. Mon Dieu ! Satané mémoire !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fit pas attention au feu qui passa au vert, nous autorisant à traverser, moi toujours sous son parapluie, et je peux jurer que je la sentis frissonner quand nos épaules se touchèrent alors que nous traversions Nous étions désormais de l'autre côté et je retournais alors sous la pluie face à elle, hors de son parapluie. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et je passais ma main sur mon menton, me grattant légèrement.

"Hum… Je… Je sais pas… J'aimerai beaucoup mais est ce vraiment éthique ?" elle demanda, soulevant un sourcil et soudain se sentant embarrassée, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, au vu de ses joues écarlates.

Je soulevait un sourcil également et levait ma main gauche en l'air comme si je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir dire, son regard figé sur ma main droite, toujours en l'air, et je compris.

_Merde !_

Ma bague. Ma bague de mariage. Celle qui disait -était supposée dire- Dégage, je suis pris ! et ce fut exactement ce qu'elle disait maintenant. Je me sentis coupable par rapport à ma femme, même pour moi qui pensait inviter quelqu'un d'autre à sortir et je me sentis incroyablement mal pour la magnifique et certainement incroyable femme en face de moi. Je plongeais dans ses yeux et lui dit que j'étais désolé en un regard, j'espérais qu'elle me comprenne de cette manière.

"Ben… Je… C'est vrai ! Je suis effectivement marié… Mais je … Merde ! Je proposais juste un café ! J'ai besoin de… S'il vous plait… C'est comme si je vous connaissais déjà je… j'ai juste besoin de rafraîchir ma mémoire et je veux passer du temps avec vous même si… vous savez ? Je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre vôtre voix…" je décidais d'y aller et de lui dire la vérité, juste la vérité et rien d'autre que la vérité. J'en avait besoin, c'est comme si je voulais être avec elle et même si je savais que j'allais faire une bêtise comme elle disait mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, je m'en serais voulu autrement. Même si cette femme deviendrait uniquement une amie, elle ferait au moins partie de ma vie.

Elle sembla être touchée par mes mots, nos yeux n'ayant jamais perdu contact, je les vis s'allumer, sa boucher ouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et soudain et détourna le regard, secoua la tête et soupira. La voyant comme ça était comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer et je ne comprenais pas son état. C'était plus que d'être touchée. Elle sourit et me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, humidifiant se lèvres et souriant à nouveau.

"Okay… Le Starbuck Café du 1200 Mason, vous savez où c'est ?" m'annonça t'elle, la voix tremblante et les yeux grands ouverts, attendant ma réponse.

"Hum, oui ! Un ami habite pas loin donc je connais… 18h ?" répondis je, me sentant comme un enfant au temps où ma mère m'autorisait à avoir une crème glacée.

_Et bien merde ! Pour la métaphore, quel putain de parfum cette femme a pour une crème glacée !_

Elle acquiesça, fit la moue et soupira, plus pour elle même et commença à reprendre son chemin mais je l'arrêta. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

"Attendez ! Je ne veux pas vous appeler la sublime femme au parapluie rouge pour toujours… On vient juste de se rencontrer et je connais déjà votre couleur favorite sans même connaitre votre nom… Ca craint !" lui dis je sans bouger de l'endroit où je me tenais, elle se tenant à quelques centimètres en face de moi.

Elle se moqua et secoua la tête.

"Bella" me dit elle, me regardant dans les yeux, souriante.

_Merde ! Je sais putain… Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.. avant… Il y a très longtemps peut être ?_

"Bella… C'est un nom très charmant, femme en rouge ! Je m'appelle Edward !" lui dis je en la complimentant, lui faisant mon sourire en coin, humidifiant mes lèvres. Un moment, je cru l'entendre murmurer quelque chose.

Elle sourit encore plus et ricana avant de me faire signe de la main et de disparaitre sous la pluie battante, me laissant dessous. Le mystérieuse femme qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé venait de me soustraire en elle tellement durement que je comptais déjà les minutes jusqu'à 18h, comme un enfant impatient devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

_Que vient il de se passer ici bordel ?_

Avant que j'ai eu la chance de répondre intérieurement à mes questions, mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je sus que j'allais finir raide mort si je ne bougeait pas mes fesses et me rendait immédiatement au boulot.

**BPOV**

_Je ne peux pas y croire ! Non, je… Ca ne peux pas être lui…_

Je me mis à marcher plus vite que précédemment et je pouvais entendre à travers le choc de l'instant les semelles de mes Louboutins couiner sur le trottoir trempé. Je ne pouvais juste pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Celui que je viens juste de revoir, et purée celui qui s'est intéressé à moi ! Ca ne pouvait être vrai… Je voulais me mettre à pleurer de tout mon être ; des larmes de joie ? De tristesse ? Je ne savais plus vraiment à présent… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ressentais la même chose. Après 5 putains d'années… Comment était ce possible ? Toutes ces questions me donnait envie de pleurer tellement plus… Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais à ce moment là. Je me mis à courir, aussi site que je pouvait avec mes chaussures-pas-pratiques-pour-la-course en direction du parc au lieu du café. Petit à petit, les larmes se mirent à couler, incontrôlables le long de mes joues écarlates. Je sanglotais et d'un mouvement rapide, je fermais mon parapluie ; ma main crispée sur celui ci, je continuais de courir ou même de pleurer. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir respirer quand je réalisais enfin que mes talons commençait à s'enfoncer dans la boue de l'entrée du parc. L'endroit était désert et maintenant que j'étais trempée, je ne pouvais plus faire la différence si sur mes joues coulait mes larmes ou la pluie.

Je m'arrêtais soudainement ; mon regard toujours en direction du sol et je pris de longues respirations, ayant arrêté de pleurer, me tenant seule dans le parc, devant les balançoires, sous la pluie battante. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille mais je m'en fichais, je me tenais simplement debout, sans parler ni penser. Je ne pouvais pas.

_Oh mon…_

Je pensais devenir folle quand j'entendis une douce mais également brutale musique provenant de nulle part ; je relevais la tête et me retournais vers la gauche, soupirant de soulagement quand je me rendis compte qu'au dessus des arbres, il y avait la route et bien sur des voitures ce qui expliquait d'où venait cette mélodie. Un homme chantait et quelques instruments comme le piano ou la guitare et même la batterie se faisait entendre. En crescendo des paroles arrivèrent, et changèrent une partie de ma vie à jamais…

_What I am supposed to do, (Que suis je censée faire,)_

_When the best part of me was always you ? (Quand la meilleure part de moi même fut toujours toi ?)_

_What am I supposed to say, (Que suis je censée dire,)_

_When I'm all cocker up and you're ok ? (Quand je suis choquée et que tu vas bien ?)_

_I'm falling to pieces… (Je tombe en morceau…)_

A ce moment précis, les quelques mots de cette chanson montraient exactement ce que je ressentait en ce moment et je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je fermais les yeux, resserrant ma prise sur mon parapluie et pleurait ; mon corps se mit à trembler sous l'intensité de mon aigreur. Les larmes devinrent des gouttes et je me laissais à penser que j'étais un océan. Ayant toujours besoin d'être pleine d'eau ; les vagues de larmes déferlant et la chanson me rendant encore plus triste et brisée que je ne l'étais déjà.

**Fin du flashback.**

**BPOV**

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes songes et je me retournais, le drap juste au dessus de ma poitrine, pour le voir vêtu de son costume noir. Il me souriait amoureusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et sans aucun mot, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me plaçait sur mes genoux, resserrant le drap autour de moi et traça mon chemin maladroitement vers le bord du lit où il se trouvait. Je l'entendis se moquer de mes mouvements mais quand je sentis finalement ses mains sur mes fesses recouvertes pour me rapprocher de lui, je me retins de faire ma petite folle ; à la place, je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait avant de le regarder dans les yeux et tout ce que je put y voir n'était qu'amour et adoration. Je secouais la tête, lui me palpant le postérieur, une façon de me calmer et par les gémissements qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres je pense que ça marchait. Je baissais la tête afin de me plonger dans le moment mais fit la moue quand je sentis ses mains quitter mes fesses pour remonter vers mon menton, relevant mon regard vers lui. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et ma bouche en fut sèche.

_Comment il fait ça bordel ?_

Il plaça sa main droite à la base de mon cou et la gauche fit le chemin vers ma fesse droite ; il approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres pour me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je fermais les yeux et souriais tendrement ; essayant de ne pas fondre en larme et refermant l'espace entre nous en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser lent et tendre mais bien vite, sa langue traça le contour de ma lèvre inférieur et j'ouvrai la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et une danse sensuelle commença ; je gémis quand il resserra son étreinte sur mes fesses et le sentir contre moi de cette manière était trop à contenir. Je m'accrochai à lui avec plus d'ardeur et notre baiser devint plus profond, plus impatient. Nous changeâmes d'angle et notre baiser gagna en profondeur, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

"Avant que je parte… Laisse moi voir mon oeuvre, bébé…" il m'ordonna essoufflé, son front et ses yeux sur moi.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle pendant quelques secondes et acquiesçait, retirant ses mains, je laissais tomber le drap qui m'entourait et fuyais son regard, me retournant pour me placer sur le ventre. Ma tête sur mes bras croisés, j'expirai bruyamment et mordit ma lèvre inférieure, patientant.

"Putain, tu es magnifique…" je l'entendis gémir, ce qui me fit frissonner et je sut sans le regarder que son érection était revenue à la vie.

J'entendis le bruit des draps froissés et sentis ses mains sur mes chevilles.

"J'ai fait un merveilleux travail, je te promet !" me dit il, moqueur et sa main remonta le long de mon mollet, s'arrêtant.

"Tu ferais mieux ! Car tu peux être sur que je ne te laisserai pas filer si ce n'était pas le cas !" lui répondis je, fermant les yeux, prêt à me laisser aller à la sensation de ses mains sur moi.

Je jure que je put le voir faire son sourire en coin dans ma tête quand ses mains se placèrent sur mes fesses, les palpant. Une légère douleur me fit gémir.

"Oh bébé… Tu as deux merveilleux bleus sur chacune de tes fesses… Je ne peux pas attendre que tu ailles t'asseoir dans les toilettes !" ria t'il, caressant gentiment le centre de ma douleur.

"Enfoiré…" je murmurais amusée, espérant qu'il ne m'entendit pas mais quand je reçu une forte claque sur mon fessier déjà douloureux, je sut qu'il m'avait bel et bien entendue.

_Bordel de merde !_

"Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir fait ça… A chaque fis que je le regarde, j'ai soit envie d'y passer ma langue ou ma queue…" me dit il en un souffle. Je sus parfaitement de quoi il parlait, nos tatouages. Un mois plus tôt, je lui avais proposé qu'on se marque mutuellement et il approuva alors nous avions couru chez le premier tatoueur. Je choisis pour lui l'endroit où je voulais y voir le tatouage, et il fit de même pour moi mais nous avions le droit de choisir ce que nous voulions comme tatouage. Edward voulait le mien dans le bas de mon dos et je choisit de me faire tatouer quelque chose qui me ferait constamment penser à lui,

我要你永遠

C'était du chinois et voulait dire "Je te veux pour toujours". J'eut mal durant la procédure, en me concentrant je pouvais me remémorer la brûlure que je ressentis après mais ça en valait la peine. Chaque moment de détresse que je pouvais ressentir était lié à lui, et ça en valait la peine.

Je mordis ma lèvre supérieur quand je sentis ses lèvres sur mon tatouage. Il se retira un moment pour revenir ensuite, traçant les lettres chinoises avec sa langue, me laissant sans souffle et je pouvais sentir l'humidité revenir entre mes jambes.

"Edward, s'il te plaît arrête… Tu dois y aller et je suis déjà… oh !" je tentais de lui dire mais quand il passa sa langue sur la dernière lettre il plaça ses mains juste en bas de mes fesses et ma bouche s'assécha une fois de plus.

Quand il en eut finit avec sa douce torture, il se releva et réajusta ses vêtements alors que je m'assis nue sur mon lit, attrapant ma robe de bain en soie rose, l'enfilant et replaçant mes cheveux par dessus, me relevant ensuite pour m'asseoir au bord du lit, l'observant les bras croisés.

"Mon Dieu ! Quand tu es tendue de cette manière j'ai juste envie de faire une seule chose… Te faire l'amour comme un dingue…" il osa me dire, se moquant et enfilant son manteau noir.

"Tendue ? Etre en chaleur et avoir envie est tendu pour toi ?" je lui dit ironiquement, relevant un sourcil dans sa direction, mes jambes désormais croisées, cherchant une friction.

"Oh tu as envie bébé ? Je suis tellement désolé…" se moqua t'il, riant et s'approchant de moi, se penchant pour que son visage soit seulement à quelques centimètres du mien.

"Ta gueule, tu adores ça ! Me laissant comme ça mais tu sais… je peux m'en occuper toute seule…" le tentais je, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, et relâchant mes bras afin de poser ma main sur son pantalon, commençant à le masser à travers son pantalon de costume. "Je peux te donner envie aussi, tu sais…"

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

"Bella… Je… Ok… J'ai vraiment envie aussi crois moi…" il répondit, prenant de longues respirations. Quand je sentis ses hanches réagirent à mon contact, je m'arrêtais. Je croisais à nouveau les bras et le regardais droit dans les yeux, le défiant. "Tu as gagné !"

Je ris et mordis ma lèvre inférieur avant d'attraper le bas de sa veste pour l'embrasser langoureusement ; ma langue le tortura avant de finalement entrer dans sa bouche. Je contrôlais cette fois ci notre baiser et tourna la tête pour un meilleur angle. Quand je l'entendis gémir dans ma bouche, je stoppais lentement le baiser et me lécha les lèvres.

"Ta langue a bon goût…" je lui dis, nettoyant ses lèvres avec mes doigts. Il se moqua et m'embrassa une fois de plus et se releva, récupérant ses clés.

"Je t'aime… Ma fille, ma femme… Je t'aime putain" me dit il avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que je crut que j'allais pleurer. Il m'appelait toujours ma fille ou ma petite fille parce qu'il aimait tellement mon côté enfantin. Parfois, nous allions dans le parc pour les balançoires ou nous regardions des dessins animés le Samedi matin quand nous en avions l'occasion et parfois mon attitude est tellement enfantine, et il adore ça chez moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'il aimait ce côté là.

J'humidifiais mes lèvres et le regardais dans les yeux, me retournant mon regard et nous rations comme cela pour ce qui pouvait sembler être des heures avant qu'il soupire et avale la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, ouvrant la porte d'entrée et sortit en moins de quatre secondes.

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer et je baissais la tête, la secouant. La porte fermée, moi dans ma robe de bain je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais une liaison avec un homme marié mais ce n'était pas seulement un homme, il était mien. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Je me sentais juste comme une merde comme à chaque fois qu'il me quittait. Je laissais quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues ; ma vie n'avait pas seulement été merveilleuse depuis que je l'avais rencontré, elle était plus douloureuse également. Il ne se passai pas un jour où je ne me regardais pas dans un miroir et dit "Que suis je devenue ?" ou "Je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort mais est ce suffisant, suis je capable de le supporter ?". Je savais dorénavant que quand tu es une Maitresse, tu apprends à être seule. Souvent. Je l'avais appris mais c'était encore difficile de s'y habituer. C'est pourquoi mon livre de chevet devint "La Maitresse" de Martine McCutcheon.

C'était juste cela. Le sentiment d'être quittée, d'être la Maitresse. Rien que cette sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, ça fait un bail hein ! Je sais je sais, j'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard de quasi un an (bouuuh !) mais j'espère que la patience aura porté ses fruits, parce que voilà la suite ! Bien longue en plus… Comme on aime en fait ! XD**

**Merci à toutes vos reviens, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez la suite ! J'essayerais de poster le chapitre en anglais également, pour mes amis anglophones qui ne comprennent pas le français XD Et encore désolée pour les fautes si il y en a, car je suis sure qu'il y en a un tas (a)**

**Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer… Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages XD**

**Chapitre 2 : Réminiscences.**

**BPOV**

_Je ne pouvais rien voir. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes mains et chevilles attachées par un morceau de soie et mes yeux bandés par un foulard en soie rouge. J'étais totalement à sa mercis. Encore une fois. Chaque mouvement que je tentais exerçais une pression sur les liens, que je pouvais sentir s'enfoncer dans ma peau lentement. J'étais complètement nue et j'avais du mal à respirer de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se produire. Je sentis ensuite le matelas bouger un peu et je sut qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je resserrait l'étreinte que j'avais sur mes liens et retenait ma respiration ; mon centre commença à s'humidifier et ce fut la seule chose que je put sentir à ce moment._

_Ensuite, je sentis sa main commençant à caresser mon abdomen ce qui me fit émettre un son que je n'avais jamais entendu sortir de mes lèvres. (Mewling). Ses mains expertes firent de douces caresses sur mon ventre et petit à petit remontèrent jusqu'à atteindre la base de mon sein droit. Je ne put jamais imaginer ressentir ce que je ressentis quand il commença à faire de toute petite caresses à la base de mon sein. Un intense et brûlant plaisir de ce qui allait m'arriver s'imposa en moi. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais sa bouche à la place de ses mains et se fondre au plus profond de moi. Je fis un mouvement vif des hanches et il fit exactement ce que je voulais. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et se fondit en moi, complètement._

_Je suis finalement à la maison…_

_La seule sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne était suffisante pour tout me faire oublier à part lui et l'indésirable désir que je ressentais en ce moment pré voulais lui dire que je le voulais plus que tout mais quand sa bouche commença à travailler mon mamelon déjà durci de plaisir, ma bouche s'assécha et aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Me distrayant pas la sensation de sa langue sur mon corps, traçant gentiment le tour de mon mamelon, je ne payait pas attention à sa main qui fit le chemin inverse. Sans avertissement, il me mordit tout en insérant un doigt en moi me faisant crier et bouger mes hanches afin de l'accueillir plus profondément en moi._

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_ BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !

Soudain, je n'étais plus attachée ou les yeux bandés et je portais ma Camisole de Idle Wild. Je savais que mes yeux étaient encore fermés et que cette foutu réveil sonnait encore et encore.

Je grognais et tentait d'éteindre ce réveil qui sonnait, toujours sous les draps et sans même regarder ce que je faisais, mais quand je pensais que cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire, je me cognais la main sur le rebord du lit.

"Aïe ! Putain !" criais je, vraiment blessée. Le rebord de mon lit était en bois et le bord vraiment très aiguisé et quand on fait ce que je viens juste de faire, en appuyant sur les veines, ça fait mal.

Je respirais difficilement et frottais ma main pendant que j'ouvrais lentement les yeux, la lumière du soleil entrant à flot par la fenêtre m'aveuglant par la même occasion et je soupirais de dérangement.

_Attends… M'aveuglant ? Le soleil ! Wow ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir, étranger !_

Je me moquais de mes pensées et plaça ma main blessé sur mon front, paume en l'air. Je regardais le plafond et me mis à sourire à cette beauté que je souhaitais depuis si longtemps, les rayons du soleil qui s'étalait dessus. Comme tous les jours et au moment où je me permis de penser, j'eut une énorme pensée pour lui. Edward. Je fermais les yeux.

_Edward…_

Je souhaitais vraiment qu'il puisse m'entendre maintenant. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il était ma première pensée de la journée, que quand je pensait à lui chaque jour, il pouvait entendre mon coeur battre fort juste avec la consonance de son prénom. Et maintenant, je me sentis triste. Je me sentais comme ça depuis récemment. En fait, à chaque fois que je me réveillais dans un lit vide sachant qu'Edward étai dans le sien et pas seul. _Elle._ Elle était mon ennemi Numéro Un. Pourquoi ? Parce que je gardais en tête qu'elle connaissait Edward mieux que moi même si il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais la seule à le connaître parfaitement, pas même _sa femme_ ; c'était tellement facile et simple de le connaître…Parfois, je pensais qu'on se ressemblait trop ! Allant de la crème glacée au groupe de musique favoris. Du moins, pas depuis le début de cette liaison mais le début de… _tout_… Je le connaissais par coeur et aujourd'hui, plus je le connais, mieux je me porte.

J'avais tellement besoin de lui en ce moment… A mes côtés, j'aurai pu embrasser les lèvres pleines et charnues qu'il possède en se levant le matin ou toucher son visage pas encore rasé qui aurait poussé durant la nuit, et sans oublier, son torse puissant que j'aurai aimé toucher par moi même. Je fermais les yeux et sans même le remarquer, je réalisais que ma main traçait son chemin vers mon sein droit ; remarquant également qu'aujourd'hui était mon jour de repos mais que j'avais encore un travail important à faire. Après tout, travaillant en tant qu'éditeur, j'avais toujours de la lecture à faire, et c'est ce que je prévoyais de faire ce qui veux dire…

_Plus de pensée cochonne de l'incroyable, sexy, et hilarant Cullen !_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il influence ma vie professionnelle ou sociale mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, il influençait tout ce que je faisais dans ma vie… Okay !

_Reprends toi Bella ! Boulot, boulot, boulot… Boulot… Boulot…_

J'avais besoin de le faire sortir de mon esprit et penser à autre chose… J'eut immédiatement une pensée pour mon amie, Alice. Elle était au courant de toute l'histoire, je ne veux pas parler uniquement de ma liaison, _Mon Dieu, dans un sens, encore lui !_ Mais le commencement… Je remerciais Dieu pour le fait qu'elle était ma meilleure amie depuis mon arrivée au collège. Nous étions différentes quand nous nous sommes rencontrées, et nous le sommes toujours mais c'est pourquoi on s'aime tellement. Elle est très fille, sans mentionner sa couleur préférée, le rose, à l'image de sa petite chambre (trop rose !) ; elle est aussi pressée dans tous les sens du terme. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une personne si drôle, souriante et douce pouvait exister et vivre dans une même personne. Je me souviens encore du grand sourire chaleureux qui illuminait son visage. Cours d'arts plastiques. Oui… C'est drôle de penser que maintenant, elle est l'une des meilleures stylistes des Etats Unis et dans moins d'un an, à mon avis, du monde. Elle avait réussit vite mais elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait toujours aimé dessiner et ajoutée à la folle mais compréhensible passion qu'elle avait pour la mode et le shopping, je ne fus pas surprise quand elle m'annonça en première année de lycée ce qu'elle voulait faire. J'étais de tout coeur avec elle comme elle le faisait pour moi. Si je suis un éditeur aujourd'hui, travaillant dans une grande compagnie, c'est en grande partie grâce à Alice. Elle fut celle qui a cru en moi en premier lieu et me conseilla de travailler dans ce secteur. J'étais toujours là avec un livre ou un stylo à la main et je me souviens lui avoir dit une fois, il y a longtemps, qu'apparemment, ses mots, je cite "j'étais destinée à travailler avec des livres".

J'ai travaillé pour me faire de l'argent dans une librairie avant mais rien comparé à ce qu'était mon travail aujourd'hui. Un millier de pages atterrissaient sur mon bureau chaque jours et je dut porter des lunettes pendant quatre mois quand j'avais commencé à travailler là bas, il y a trois ans. J'aimais mon boulot ! C'était sérieusement une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, enfin ça et… Edward.

_Lui ! Toujours lui !_

Oh Mon Dieu… Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où j'ai annoncé à Alice qui j'avais vu et combien j'étais choquée. C'était quelques heures avant mon premier RDV/rencontre avec Edward, quoi que ce soit ; juste après que j'eut pleuré dans le parc, j'avais appelé Alice et elle été rapidement rentrée chez elle, où je devais l'y retrouver, complètement dévastée par ce qui venir de se produire. Je lui en avait dit un peu au téléphone mais elle savait directement que c'était assez gros quand elle entendit son nom…

**Flashback 4 mois plus tôt (Musique de fond : Closer by Kings of Leon)**

Sans réfléchir, la première que je fis quand Alice, ma meilleure amie, m'ouvra la porte de son appartement, je ne pus résister, je courus me réfugier dans ses bras, me serrant fort dans ses bras alors que de nouvelles larmes débordaient de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas les retenir et Alice me frictionna le dos pour tenter de me calmer.

"Ok… Bella, viens ! Entrons et sèche toi, tu vas attraper une pneumonie !" elle hurla, m'entrainant par les épaules et me regardant dans les yeux.

je soupirais simplement et acquiesça, me mordant la lèvre inférieur avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. Habituellement, à chaque fois que j'entrais dans son appartement, elle avait quelque chose de neuf et elle recevait un gentil commentaire de ma part mais pour une fois, pour la première fois, je baissais les yeux et ne payait aucune attention aux éléments autour de moi.

Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'assis sur son bord, mes coudes sur mes cuisses et mes mains accrochées à mes cheveux, je tentais de me retenir de pleurer à nouveau.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a encore ce putain… d'effet sur moi…_

"Bella ? Chérie, tiens…" j'entendis Alice, me tendant un verre d'eau fraîche. Je le pris et l'avala d'une traite. J'avais tellement pleurer que je pouvais sentir que mon organisme avait besoin de quelque chose pour me tenir debout.

Alice… Il n'a pas changé… Je veux dire, il est plus vieux, oui… Mais… Il est tellement beau… Bien plus qu'il ne l'était… Et le costume qu'il portait… Mon Dieu ! Quand je l'ai vu, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était là ! Je veux dire… oui, il peux, et je suis plutôt sure qu'il doit vivre dans le coin… Il venait de l'autre côté de la rue… Tu sais, vers le côté riche de la ville…" j'expliquais à mon amie qui se trouvait derrière moi, me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette blanche.

"Chut… Ecoute Bella, tu es en état de choc… Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu…" me dit Alice gentiment, m'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue de là où elle était, séchant toujours mes cheveux avec grâce.

Alice avait raison, j'avais besoin de repos mais je ne trouvait pas la force de le faire. Je veux dire aller au lit et tentant d'oublier ce qui s'était produit était plus difficile maintenant que je devais le retrouver au café. Ce fut comme si penser à lui me donna (the asset) dont j'avais besoin.

_Mais qu'est ce que je racontes ? Je… Mon Dieu ! Comment je peux le ressentir même sans… Putain d'yeux verts et de corps de rêve !_

"Je ne peux pas Alice ! Je ne peux pas ! Ecoute, tu as vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé !" je lui dis un peu trop fort, me retournant pour lui faire face. Ensuite, je pouvais voir la tristesse dans son regard alors qu'elle me fixait et l'envie de pleurer reparut mais je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

Alice me sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se déplaça sur le canapé afin de s'asseoir sur ses chevilles, la serviette sur ses genoux et ses mains au dessus, se tournant vers moi, prête à écouter.

C'était l'une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez elle. Quand j'étais triste ou que j'avais un problèmes ou quelque chose qui me dérangeait, elle était toujours là, prête à écouter et à juger si nécessaire. Je l'aimais pour cela et la remerciait silencieusement avec mes yeux encore humides.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, passant la main dans mes cheveux mouillés, me relaxant contre le canapé.

Je commençais doucement à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé quand je vis son visage et le choc que j'avais ressenti mais également les taquineries et lui me suivant de trop prêt spots mon parapluie et enfin le rendez vous qu'il m'avait pratiquement supplié, qui se produirait dans moins de deux heures. Je vis son sourire et elle secoua la tête à certains moments de mon histoire et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que cette dixie avait en tête car je connaissais ce regard.

"Et bien… Bella… Je pense que c'est le destin… Je veux dire… Je me souviens de la première fois que tu l'as vu et je ne veux pas parler d'auparavant Bella… Tu es tombée amoureuse immédiatement ! Et d'aussi loin que je me souviennes et crois moi, je me souviens de chaque petit détails ! La lueur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux and il croisait le tien… Ca voulait tout dire !" elle prit une grande inspiration et prit mes mains dans les siennes, me fixant avec sérieux. "Ce que je penses, c'est que Dieu ou qui que ce soit, TE donne une nouvelle chance… Tu as le droit de recommencer avec lui ou simplement continuer… Bella, je t'ai vu souffrir tellement souvent depuis que tu l'as rencontré et même si tu as eu deux autres relations dans le passé, tu as le droit d'être heureuse… Ose me dire que quand Jake t'as demandé en mariage, tu n'as pas vu _son_ visage à la place de celui de Jake… Je sais que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé et je sais également que ton amour pour Edward est tellement profond que tu ne peux pas l'oublier et avancer comme ça…"

J'avais encore une fois les larmes aux yeux mais cette fois, le sourire qui décorait mes lèvres était plein de joie et de bonheur. Alice m'avait dit beaucoup de choses mais un truc dans le genre, jamais elle ne m'avait un seul mot de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui. Et je voulais la croire. Je voulais me noyer dans ses mots mais ça aurait voulu dire me noyer dans un monde qui n'existait pas… Un monde où Edward et moi étions ensembles et je ne pouvais pas me laisser me faire ça.

"Mais Alice, il ne se souvient même pas de moi…" je murmurais, laissant de petites larmes couler sur mes joues. Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge et c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas respirer correctement. Je tentais d'avaler la boule dans ma gorge, mais le sentiment était encore présent.

_J'ai besoin de le voir…_

Je fermais les yeux et laissais son visage envahir mon esprit. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses cheveux couleur bronze et le sourire en coin que j'avais vu aujourd'hui se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Je dois le voir…

Quand je pensais ses mots, ils furent fondamentaux pour moi. J'allais me rendre à ce RDV et j'étais certaine qu'Alice supporterait ma décision.

"Bella ? Il se rappellera… Laisse lui juste un peu de temps.. Ca fait longtemps et peut être qu'il ne t'a pas reconnue ou qu'il était tellement préoccupé toutes ces années qu'il a juste effacé ce souvenir… Je suis sure que tu es profondément et secrètement cachée dans le fond de son esprit et de son coeur. Tu es chaleureuse là où tu es pour lui et dès qu'il se souviendra… Tu seras… tout pour lui et je retrouverai finalement ma meilleure amie à nouveau… Celle que j'aimais et chérissais à l'Université !" elle me dit, souriant et embrassant chacune de mes joues, maintenant rouges à force de pleurer. Elle soupira et prit mon visage entre ses mains avant de déposer un doux et tendre baiser sur mon front, "Je t'aime, ma favorite fille aux livres !" rigola t-elle.

La façon dont Alice réagissait et les paroles qu'elle disait… Et bien, ça me remontait vraiment le moral et je ne pourrais jamais la remercier assez pour ça. Je me redressais un peu et m'enfonçait dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Nous étions toujours très affectueuses l'une envers l'autre, comme des soeurs.

"Je t'aime aussi ma favorite fille aux vêtements !" lui retournais je, la rejoignant dans ses rires, devenant bientôt hystériques.

Oh bordel de merde !

Une idée apparut soudainement dans mon esprit et je tressaillais, relâchant Alice et me regardant dans les yeux, une expression d'inquiétude dans les siens, ses mains sur mes épaules comme avant.

"Quoi Bella ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je crois avoir oublié de te dire quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important…" je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et évitais son regard.

Alice mit sa tête sur le côté, attendant et m'encourageant à continuer.

"Alice… J'ai oublié de te dire que maintenant… Il est marié ! Tu comprends ? Il est pris et je ne suis pas si chanceuse !" je criais. Tout à coup, ce fait s'imposa en moi et ce n'est plus une triste expression que je portais, mais une expression de colère. Je me levais et tortillait mes cheveux mouillés, tentant de me calmer.

"Et bien… Okay… Je… J'admet que c'est merdique Bella, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux à ce point dans son mariage car si il l'était, il ne t'aurait pas accosté ou parlé de cette manière… Et… Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était étrange, perturbé… Je veux dire que ma récente théorie peut être vraie ! Il se souviens de toi. Tu es juste… Coincée dans sa tête…" Me dit Alice, assise sur le canapé, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, tentant de m'apaiser avec ses mouvements.

_Dans sa tête, hein ? Mince, ce que je donnerai pour être à l'intérieur de lui… Je suis qu'une perverse…_

"Tu as raison… Alors je vais aller à ce RDV… Oui ! Je… Je vais y aller et on verra où ça nous mène…" je lui dis de manière inattendue, un sentiment d'assurance m'étreignant et la vision d'Edward assis en face de moi et souriant s'imposa dans mon esprit. Si je pouvais le faire sourire, ça au moins fera ma journée… Pour sur.

Alice se mit à rire à gorge déployée et se leva devant moi, applaudissant pendant quelques secondes comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle était vraiment heureuse.

"Je suis tellement contente ! Tu as pris une excellente décision, Bella ! J'ai le sentiment que ça sera ton meilleur putain de RDV que tu as jamais eu !" elle hurla, sauta partout maintenant, un énorme et chaleureux sourire sur le visage. Je connaissais ce sourire que trop bien.

"C'est pas un RDV amoureux Alice…"

"Convins toi de cela mon amie… Fais simplement ce que te dicte ton instinct et par la même occasion, ce que te conseille ta meilleure amie. Respire et tout ira bien." elle me souris avec un sourire en coin. A ce moment, je pouvais voir ma chère mère dans ses yeux, parfois, quand elle avait l'habitude d'être fière de moi, elle avait toujours ce regard sur moi et je retrouvais ce regard à nouveau chez Alice.

C'est tout ce que ça prit. Je savais maintenant ce que je devais faire.

**Fin du Flashback.**

Je clignais des yeux quelques fois pour revenir à la réalité et secoua la tête. J'avais vraiment besoin de sortir mes fesses de ce lit et de me préparer. Je décidais que le parc était une bonne idée. C'était un endroit calme et avec le soleil qu'on avait aujourd'hui, il serait probablement merveilleux de lire sur mon banc favori, juste en dessous du gros, mon gros saule pleureur préféré. J'aime ces arbres, à chaque fois que j'en voyais un quand j'étais petite, je me rappelais les blagues de mon père sur le fait qu'il y avait une souris à côté. Même avec ça, j'étais maintenant plus grande qu'il y a huit ans, je ressemble toujours à une souris quand je suis à côté.

Le parc n'était pas loin d'ici, juste quinze minutes et la pensée de marché le long de l'allée avec la légère brise et les rayons chauds du soleil me donna un coup de jus et en moins de dix secondes, j'étais debout et dans ma salle de bain, allumant l'eau alors que je me débarrassais de mes vêtements.

**EPOV**

La lumière du soleil inondait le plafond de ma chambre et je l'étudiais avec un certain intérêt. A chaque fois qu'une voiture ou un van passait dans la rue, une rapide ombre se formait, remplacée rapidement par le soleil à nouveau. Si j'étudiais mon plafond très longtemps, c'était car j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire de mes pensées. Dès que je m'étais réveillé ce matin après un magnifique et si peu réel rêve, je pensais immédiatement à Bella et un putain de sourire amoureux se dessina sur mes lèvres mais quand j'ouvris les yeux et aperçu ma femme à côté de moi, ronflant bruyamment et toujours profondément endormie, ce sourire se fana et je me plaçais sur le dos, mes doigts emmêlés entre eux et mes mains derrière la tête. Je soupirais.

_Je suis qu'un crétin fini…_

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers ma femme et tentai de la trouver magnifique. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je disais. Je veux dire elle est ma femme, je suis supposé la trouver plus qu'attractive, je devrais pouvoir sourire et être incommodé mais non. Rien. Monsieur Erection ne voulait pas jouer et je ne pouvais pas apprécier ce que mes yeux voyaient. La lumière du soleil timide venant de la grande et unique fenêtre se reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds.

_Ma femme est blonde mais je suis plus un putain de brune… Super… Tu es le meilleur Cullen…_

Ses cheveux ont toujours été de cette couleur blonde et je me souviens qu'elle avait beaucoup de jolies petites boucles à l'Université mais dès qu'elle avait eu son diplôme, elle ne l'a jamais dit à haute voix mais nous deux le savions parfaitement, elle se lissait les cheveux tout le temps, et pas parce qu'elle le voulait mais elle est maintenant habituée à le faire sous les ordres de sa mère.

_Quelle putain de salope !_

Sa mère ne m'a jamais aimé. Au moins, elle aimait quand j'étais sur scène, faisant un discours pour ma compagnie ou pour sa fille. Ma femme écoutait toujours ce que lui disait ses parents. J'avais tenté de la rebeller un peu mais rien à faire, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce que maman et papa disaient, ils le disaient pour une raison et qu'elle devait le suivre car c'était bon pour elle de les écouter.

_Conneries ! Putain de conneries ! Si je devais écouter ses putain de chers parents, je serai à Hawaii à cette heure ci, apprendre la langue et essayant de faire marcher mon entreprise de noix de coco !_

Je n'ai jamais aimé cette partie d'elle. Si ça mère lui disait de s'asseoir, elle s'asseyait ; si elle lui demandait de la fermer, elle le ferait et le pire, à chaque fois que je tentais de la défendre dans le passé, elle me jetais un regard noir et me faisait me la fermer tout de suite. C'est pourquoi maintenant, je fermais ma bouche et ne la défendais en aucune circonstances.

Il y a des années, j'aimais ma femme. Je l'ai aimé. Seulement d'une manière dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir clairement. Je l'ai aimée d'une façon qui me faisait penser que ce dut être fini après l'Université. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'étais fait pour l'épouser mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Son père avait réussi à ce que je la demande en mariage. Vous ne croirez jamais le croire mais son père avait acheté la demande (ornée d'un diamant jaune), je lui avais dit qu'une bague de fiançailles n'était pas supposé être ornée d'un diamant jaune et il me répondit qu'elle était jaune car le jour où je lui demanderai sa main, elle portais un robe jaune. J'étais étonné. Quel genre de personne font des choses dans le genre ? J'étais tellement choqué sur le moment que je m'étais retenir de rire mais ça avait été tellement dur… C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, ma femme dormait avec une énorme chemise de nuit ample que lui avait donné sa grand mère et à son annulaire se trouvait sa bague, celle avec un diamant limpide. Pratiquement comme une vraie bague de fiançailles. Pratiquement seulement car l'anneau était en argent, comme la mienne, bien sur sans le diamant.

_De l'argent… Putain d'argent ! Une bague de mariage ou une bague de fiançailles ne doit pas être en argent ! C'est en or car c'est précieux et supposé représenter l'amour !_

Et bien…C'était probablement le fait que je n'aimais plus ma femme à présent et que… je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimée. Chaque jour, ma femme porte des vêtements différents et à cause des couleurs différentes de ceux ci, elle ne porte jamais les mêmes bagues. Quelle preuve d'amour.

Les cheveux de ma femme à l'Université n'était pas aussi doux que ceux de Bella. Ils étaient crépus et à cause du lissage de tous les jours, devenant petit à petit, bizarre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il étaient blond. Ils ne sentaient pas la vanille et n'étaient pas bruns et bouclés. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle ma femme n'était malheureusement pas Bella.

_Bella…_

Le moment où je l'ai rencontré, le moment où je l'ai vue, je sus que c'était la bonne. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial et de si… si familier pour moi. Chaque moment que nous passions ensemble je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi confortable dans toute ma vie. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours.

_Je l'aimais ? J'ai dit que je l'aimais ? Je veux dire… Je n'ai… Ces putains de trous de mémoire encore…_

Je soupirais et tournais ma tête pour regarder mon réveil, 9h00. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à ma femme qui faisait toujours ce ronflement si peu attractif et me levai, portant simplement un pantalon de pyjama rayé. Une de _Ses_ idées encore une fois. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux en bataille, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, trouvant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'humidifiais mes lèvres et me grattais l'omoplate droite. Celle qui portait mon tatouage.

你是我的永恆

_Tu es à moi pour l'éternité_

Celle que Bella embrassait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Je fermais les yeux et imaginait la scène, ma main sur mon tatouage, crispant un peu plus à la pensée de Bella. Elle serait nue comme je l'aimais et se mettrait sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle m'aimait. Elle me murmurait toujours des choses à l'oreille car elle savait très bien que j'adorais ça. Trop même. Je me rappelais notre premier "RDV" et même cette première fois, elle avait trouvé l'une de mes faiblesses. Elle me connaissait si bien et c'est comme si c'était depuis toujours…

**Flashback 4 mois plus tôt (Musique de fond : Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop de Landon Pigg)**

Il pleuvait toujours dehors et plus les minutes passaient, plus la pluie était intense et plus le sentiment de vouloir rester commençait à s'imposer en moi. J'étais nerveux, je suis pratiquement sur que la magnifique créature en face de moi était aussi anxieuse que je l'étais, en comptant les nombreuses fois où elle s'était excusée de me cogner le pied avec ses chaussures encule moi. Je riais à chaque fois et en prenait plein la vue à chaque rougissement de ses joues, souhaitant le voir tous les jours.

_Mais je raconte quoi bordel ? Souviens toi ? Marié !_

Même si je tentais de me retenir avec ça, je ne pouvais juste pas ressentir quelque chose de bizarre et de spécial me travaillant dans chaque recoin de mon corps devant cette femme. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d'une "working roman" et se mêlait avec son style timide et son habitude de mordre sa lèvre inférieure continuellement, je mourrais. Elle était la fille que j'avais toujours voulu. J'ai toujours souhaité une femme qui avait toujours ce petit côté enfantin et Bella était simplement FAITE pour moi.

_Faite pour moi ? Attends… Attends attends attends Cullen ! Oh Mon Dieu… Je suis marié bordel… Mais purée, je veux voir Bella… Je ne peux pas voir Bella… Je ne peux pas…_

Nous étions assis à une petite table dans un coin du café et la fenêtre était juste à côté de nous. Nous étions face à face et à part avoir donné notre commande à la serveur, nous n'avions pas pipé un mot et nous nous évitions du regard. Je décidais d'être un homme, spécialement alors que je l'avais pratiquement suppliée de venir à ce "RDV" et je ne pouvais pas laissé cette femme fabuleuse disparaître comme cela, alors je tournais ma tête vers elle et je remarquais qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre la pluie battante ; je me perdis dans l'observation de son si beau visage. Elle se lécha les lèvres et son gloss rose n'était pratiquement plus en place à fore de faire ça. Elle avait de petites lèvres et Dieu savait combien je les voulais se poser sur les miennes.

_Tu es dingue ! Reprends toi Cullen ! Tu peux pas tomber amoureux comme ça ! Je viens juste de dire amoureux ?_

Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges mais j'aurai pu jurer que je les avais déjà vues plus rouges que cela, _où ? Quand ?_ Je n'avais absolument aucune idée mais je pouvais dire que cela m'était très familier. Elle replaça mécaniquement une mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Je sentis mon estomac se serrer à ce mouvement pour une raison inconnue et mon coeur se pinça tellement fort à ce moment, que je dus poser une main dessus et je prit une gorgée de mon café.

"Tu vas bien ?" elle me demanda, entendant distinctement et clairement l'inquiétude dans sa douce et oh combien tendre voix.

Je lui fit mon sourire en coin, ne pouvant m'en empêcher du fait qu'elle s'inquiète et sa réponse fut de lever les yeux aux ciel et de secouer la tête, tentant de s'empêcher de rire.

"Je vais bien…" je lui répondis simplement, riant un peu à sa réaction, tout était si simple avec elle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi confortable avec ma femme. Jamais. Même quand je l'avais rencontrée, je me souviens m'être senti mal à l'aise et maladroit mais hé, j'étais un adolescent. "Donc… Hum… Bella… C'est ton nom entier ou… ?" je demandais, commençant doucement la conversation, croisant mes bras devant moi sur la table, observant son visage devenir rouge à chaque fois que je tentais de la regarder dans les yeux et que les siens rencontraient les miens.

Elle semblait si innocente et si forte en même temps. Elle osa lever les yeux au ciel quand je lui faisais mon sourire en coin mais quand je la regardais, elle rougissais. J'aimais cette fille.

_Wow ! Quoi ? Non ! Juste… Oh merde !_

"Hum… Non… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas mon nom complet… Personne ne m'a jamais appelé _Isabella_ donc.." elle répondit, haussant les épaules et refermant ses lèvres sur sa tasse de café, les brulant un peu. Je me moquais un peu, elle n'était pas seulement timide mais était aussi maladroite et pas très futée.

"Isabella… Et bien… Laisse moi être le premier à t'appeler comme cela !" je lui dis avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ria à mon attitude et lécha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Je ne pouvais pas retirer mon regard d'elle.

"Tu travailles où ?" elle me demanda, clairement intéressée, à en juger par l'étincelle dans son regard et le sérieux même si toujours affecté dans son attitude. Wow, personne n'avait été autant intéressé par mon travail ou même par moi, c'était nouveau et putain j'adorais ça.

Je prit une grande inspiration et une gorgée de mon café avant de m'éclaircir la gorge, la faisant rire immédiatement et Mon Dieu si ce n'était pas le meilleur son du monde… Sa tête dans les mains elle tenta de se reprendre mais plus elle essayait, plus elle laissait tomber et enleva sa main pour rire à gorge déployée. Je pensais alors que ma journée était sublime même si le temps n'était pas favorable, en entendant simplement son rire et son visage si éclairé comme cela. Ses joues avaient tournées rouge pivoine et ses dents étaient dorénavant exposées. Elle était tellement magnifique que ça me fit sourire franchement.

"Tu es si belle…" les mots sortirent en un murmure, à peine audible mais le petit gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche et à ses, dorénavant joues rouges et visage triste, je sus qu'elle m'avait entendu.

Je pus voir sa poitrine se soulever dû à sa respiration hasardeuse et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, était l'envie d'embrasser cette base.

"Je… Edward… Je…" elle bégaya rapidement et même si elle était sur le point de pleurer dans une minute, elle se lécha les lèvres une fois et baissa la tête, évitant mon regard. Quand elle prononça mon nom, c'était presque un murmure, une prière et je voulais l'entendre à nouveau.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise ou avoir honte de ce RDV, je voulais être avec elle, je voulais être près d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras si elle pleurait ou l'entendre rire et voir son visage au soleil, et plus que tout, je voulais l'embrasser terriblement. Je voulais simplement le faire et l'entendre me supplier de le refaire mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas penser de cette manière à cause de ma femme et tout mais à ce moment, je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre que Bella. Elle était la seule femme à m'avoir mis à l'aise en moins de cinq minutes sans même dire une seul mot mais seulement en restant naturelle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je commençais déjà à l'apprécier et à imaginer des choses avec elle mais si c'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de chose, je ne pense pas que c'était pour rien, je pense qu'il y avait une raison pour cela et je voulais explorer cela avec Bella. Elle serait ma première. Dans un sens.

Je n'étais jamais tombé profondément amoureux, pas même de ma femme, je l'aimais, tout simplement. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme cela indéfiniment. J'avais le sentiment que la femme en face de me, et bien, si elle le souhaitait, pouvait nous emmener quelque part, et quelque part de bien. J'en avais un énorme sentiment.

"Isabella ? S'il te plait, regarde moi…" je lui demandais gentiment, l'appelant par son prénom complet. Je pensais que c'était un nom magnifique et que ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle méritait d'être appelée par son nom et j'étais le premier à le faire. Sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents, elle releva le regard pour y rencontrer le mien et je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision. "Je sais… Comme je l'ai dit auparavant que ça serait probablement pas bien et tu ne veux surement pas être impliquée dans toute cette merde mais bordel, Bella ! J'ai envie d'essayer ! Je ressens quelque chose et je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas alors que je viens juste de te rencontrer…" je lui confessais sincèrement, la regardant dans les yeux et remarquant une seule larme coulant le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle secoua la tête et acquiesça, souriant à nouveau.

"Tu n'as pas répondu…" elle me rappela sa précédente question, prenant une grosse gorgée de son café et respirant par sa bouche entrouverte.

"Oh oui… Et bien tu riais avant que j'ai eu la chance de te le dire donc…" je me moquais, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Les siennes se transformèrent en un grand sourire. "Je travaille dans une entreprise s'occupant du département économique. Je suis le manager en charge du management financier d'une affaire particulière… D'autres compagnies, tu sais… Rien de bien gros…" je lui dis, baissant la tête, peu impressionné par mon travail.

Son sourire se fana et un regard colérique pris sa place alors que je relevais la tête. Elle soupira, secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

_Wow… C'est pas bon ça…_

"Tu plaisantes, non ? Rien de bien gros, hein ? Tu devrais avoir honte de dire un truc pareil ! Tu travailles dans une entreprise financière et tu en es le manager ce qui veux dire tu n'es pas seulement en charge des prix que peux te rapporter telle ou telle entreprise, mais les bénéfices que ça te rapportent, et bien ton entreprise… Mais aussi les bénéfices que ça obtiendra et toutes les actions prisent dans le cas où ce joli château de cartes s'effondrerai ! Dans laquelle des trois entreprises financières de San Francisco travailles tu ?" elle me dit très sérieusement et à une vitesse qui me choqua, bouche grande ouverte. C'est un espion aussi ? Un génie ? Ou quoi ?

_Mais comment connait elle tout ça ? Elle travaille dans une des entreprises concurrentes ? Ce qui veux dire une ennemie de boulot… Sortir avec l'ennemi… J'aime ce que ça donne… Oh oui, c'est définitivement sexy !_

J'étais impressionné, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Une femme magnifique comme ça, connaissant à la perfection chaque détails et bases fondamentaux du système financier… On ne trouve pas ça à tout les coins de rue.

"Hum… La _Matrix Green Company_…" je bégayait, encore étonné par son savoir sur les finances et Mon Dieu si elle n'était pas intimidante et soudainement, plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

"La plus puissante dans le triangle ? Et tu as le culot de dire que ce n'est rien de bien gros ? Mon Dieu !" elle se ficha de moi, ouvrant de grands yeux d'étonnements et buvant le reste de son café, me rendant encore plus étonné.

_Qui est cette femme ?_

"Comment… Comment est ce que tu nous connais ? Je veux dire mon entreprise et merde, les autres ?" je lui demandais, lui souriant, la faisant rougir.

"Je travaille dans une maison d'édition… La Free Fall Company" elle répondit, plus rouge que d'habitude. "Le projet de livre sur les méthodes de on entreprise et tout était sur mon bureau l'an dernier, j'ai travaillé dessus comme éditeur principal et une partie de mon travail est de le lire… Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ton entreprise !"

Elle ria et je la rejoint, étonné par notre connexion professionnelle. Je me souviens de l'idée de mon père pour ce livre l'an passé mais je n'avais jamais feint plus d'intérêt que ça donc je ne savais pas qu'elle bossait, d'une certaine manière, avec moi. Emmett s'en était chargé, je pourrai lui en demander plus sur le projet.

Elle ne me frappa pas, encore une fois intentionnellement, dans ma jambe et un autre Désolée s'échappa de ses lèvres avec un magnifique rouge au joue. J'adorais la voir comme cela, cela voulait dire que je lui faisait de l'effet et j'étais heureux d'en avoir.

"Quand est ce que tu ne te met pas à rougir ? Je veux dire, chaque petite chose te rende rouge comme un _pimiento __morrón __espagnol_…" je lui demandais gentiment, utilisant un de mes talents, l'Espagnol. Je me souviens être doué au lycée, et avec les années, j'étais devenu un pro.

Elle me sourit et garda cette teinte rouge sur ses jolies petites joues.

"Et bien… Déjame beber seis vasos de tequila y lo unico que podrás ver es una Bella bailando en una barra de bar fuerando obscenidades !" elle me répondit parfaitement, me montrant qu'apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à être doué en Espagnol. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Elle connaissait tellement de choses et je presque sur, des trucs que je ne savais pas encore, mais avec elle comme professeur, j'étais pressé d'apprendre. Elle roulait les "r" avec sa langue sans aucune faute et je dois dire que ça m'excitait un peu.

J'avais toujours voulu partir au Mexique mais _elle_ ne m'en laissa jamais ce plaisir. La seule chose qui importait était elle et sa famille. Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps… Enfin bref, quand je regardais Bella, je voulais lui offrir le monde et ne jamais la faire pleurer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense pour ma femme.

"Vraiment ? Alors je n'ai qu'à te souler et Bad Bella est de sortie ? J'ai des doutes là dessus…" je lui dis, finissant ma tasse de café.

"Tu veux parier peut être ?" me défia t-elle, arquant un sourcil, la rendant soudain plus sérieuse et sensuelle à la fois.

J'y pensais pendant quelques minutes et sur le moment, je ne voulais rien de plus que de la voir dans tous ses états possible et si saoul était la première… Et bien, j'étais pour !

"C'est parti ! Samedi soir, _chez Tommy_ ! Tu en as entendu parler ?"

Elle sourit et se moqua avant de plonger son regard dans le mien et de placer ses mains entrelacées sur la table, position similaire à la mienne et approchant son visage du mien.

"Je suis une habituée chez Tommy… J'y vais habituellement après d'horribles premiers RDV ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas à mon propos Mr Cullen…" elle me dit d'une manière démoniaque et me défiant, me regardant avec séduction. Mon Dieu, elle allait finir par me tuer avec ça.

_J'ajoute à la liste le fait qu'elle peux être une très bonne séductrice… Oui, pas de doute, elle est parfaite !_

"Je pourrais la même chose de toi, Mlle… Hum… Que pourrais bien être le nom de famille de la sublime Isabella ?" je demandais, me rapprochant un peu d'elle. Nous étions presque nez à nez, au moins, je pouvais sentir son parfum et je dus fermer les yeux, me perdant dans la merveilleuse sensation de l'odeur de vanille et de fraise qu'elle dégageait. En musique de fond "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" commença et je souris intérieurement, à Oh combien vrai les paroles étaient.

"Swan… Mon nom entier est actuellement Isabella Marie Swan…3 je l'entendis me dire avec un léger rire, mes yeux toujours fermés.

Ensuite, quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu arriva. Je sentis sa oh combien douce paume se posant doucement et avec hésitation sur ma joue gauche. Je n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi impressionnant m'envelopper de ma vie entière. Mon coeur se serra immédiatement, des frissons traversèrent mon corps entier, ma voix en fut coupée et je me senti durcir tout à coup.

_Bordel de merde ?_

Avec uniquement la main d'une femme que je venais à peine de rencontrer m'envoya des frissons et tout le tralala ? Je n'y comprenais rien du tout mais je m'en fichais. Je savais que quelque chose se passait entre Bella et moi alors j'entrais dans la salle imaginaire où Bella se trouvait déjà et plaça ma main sur la sienne, toujours placé sur ma joue. J'entendis son léger gémissement et mon égo en prit plein d'un coup. Mon sourire en coin réapparut et j'ouvrais enfin les yeux.

Elle était, à quelques centimètres de moi, pouvant par un simple mouvement l'embrasser mais je fut perdu dans sa beauté. Un petit mais triste sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres humides, j'étais certains qu'elle les avaient léchées encore une fois. Elle semblait adorable et désirable.

_Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas un petit ami ou un mari ? Quel genre d'homme ne voudrait pas l'épouser ?_

Je caressais doucement sa main et commença à faire la distance qui nous séparait pour l'embrasser, ce qui aurait tout changé mais tout à coup elle retira sa main, attrapa son sac en jetant un billet de dix dollars sur la table avant de me regarder avec un air triste et de secouer la tête. Une seconde plus tard, elle était dehors.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme cela. Je devais faire quelque chose alors je me leva et me fit rapidement un chemin vers la sortie du café, la pluie encore plus battante que ce matin. Je regardais sur ma droite et la vis, marchant sans parapluie, pratiquement au bout de la rue. Je criais son nom et courut le plus vite possible, la rattrapant et la tournant par les épaules, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

Elle était tellement belle comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et quelques mèches étaient collées à son visage et sous ses cils, son mascara coulait, me prouvant qu'elle avait pleuré et pas qu'un peu. Son maquillage sombre qui coulait et ses cheveux trempés étaient trop. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser et maintenant. Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes et ses vêtements trempés contre les miens. Je secouai la tête et prit son visage si fragile entre mes mains, plongeant dans son regard. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je disait. J'aurai jurer avoir déjà vu son regard avant et la seule chose que j'y voyais était de l'amour.

Comment est ce possible ?

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !" elle cria un peu, posant ses petites mains douces sur mes avants bras.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu es marié et que tu vas le regretter." me dit elle simplement, avec une once de tristesse, remontant ses mains sur les miennes. La friction de ses mains mouillés sur moi causa une sensation indescriptible, c'était froid mais j'étais en feu et elle en était la cause, pas ma femme ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle, et seulement elle. Je n'avait jamais ressenti la même tension, cependant cette sensation avec elle m'était familière, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil mais en même temps, j'aurai pu l'avoir ressenti…

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne regretterais jamais du moment que tu en fais partie…" je lui murmurais, sincèrement. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ces mots aurait pu être si vrai pour moi. Elle se lécha les lèvres et une nouvelle larme apparente avec la pluie battante se fit remarquer sur sa joue. Je la sécha avec mon pouce et la regardais tandis qu'elle fermais les yeux au même moment. Je sus qu'elle l'avait senti aussi. "J'ai envie de t'embrasser"

Elle me répondit simplement en me regardant dans les yeux et nous restions comme cela, sous la pluie, probablement attrapant une pneumonie, perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

Après ce qui paraissait des heures, je décidais de faire le dernier pas qui me séparait d'elle et je resserrais ma prise sur son visage, baissant le mien alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et dans un dernier regard, je fermais les yeux et laissais mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Ses mains quittèrent les miennes pour fourrager dans mes cheveux, les caressant et bordel que c'était plaisant, la façon dont cela faisait réagir mon corps, je voulais me sentir plus proche d'elle et c'est ce que je fit. Je gardais mes mains sur son visage mais forçait mes lèvres contre les siennes, bougeant dorénavant tendrement ensemble, ressentant simplement la peau trempée de l'autre. Je mordillais pendant une seconde sa lèvre inférieure avant de revenir sur ses lèvres, bougeant contre elles, appréciant la douceur de celles ci.

Soudain, elle se dégagea et plaça ses mains sur les miennes, me forçant à les retirer de son visage. Elle respirait fort, ne quittant jamais mon regard et quand elle se remit sur la pointe des pieds, je pensais qu'elle allait m'embrasser alors je fermais les yeux mais la seule chose que je reçue fut son souffle doux dans mon oreille, suivi par un léger rire.

"Quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais…" elle me murmura à l'oreille d'une voix triste avant de toucher mon visage de sa main.

J'ouvrais les yeux et la dernière chose que je vit fut l'ombre de son manteau et le rouge sous ses chaussures, disparaissant lentement au bout de la rue, me laissant seul et tremblant sous la pluie battante.

**Fin du flashback.**

La voix fade de ma femme contre la porte de la salle de bain me sortit de mes pensées. Elle portait toujours le vieux machin de sa grand mère et que ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais la chose qui me choqua le plus fut son sourcil arqué. Je la regardais depuis le miroir et tentait de lui sourire.

"Hey… Tu as bien dormi ?" je lui demandais, attrapant ma brosse à dent, mettant du dentifrice, prêt à la mettre dans ma bouche quand je vis ma femme s'approcher et passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Je frissonnai et pas dans le bon sens car d'une ses mains étaient glacées et rêches contre ma peau et de deux, elle n'avait pas été aussi affective avec moi depuis _bien_ longtemps.

"Mieux que toi apparemment…" elle me répondit, plaçant sa tête sur mon épaule sans avoir besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Ma femme était presque aussi grande que moi, ce qui était parfois effrayant quand on se disputait. Encore une fois, la petite taille de Bella me manquait…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulut dire mais j'espérais simplement que je n'avais pas prononcé son nom dans mon sommeil. Elle m'indiqua d'un signe de la tête mon bas ventre et c'est à ce moment que je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mon érection était revenue. J'étais dur comme de la pierre et le souvenir de mon premier "RDV" avec Bella en était la cause, ajouté au fait que tout ce que je voulais était d'être en elle et la frustration du fait que cela faisait cinq jours que je ne l'avait pas vue à cause du boulot et de quelques trucs de charité de ma femme.

Je me retournais pour faire face à ma femme et plongea dans ses yeux gris. Ma femme n'était pas désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, "Ce n'est pas la beauté qui compte" et je le savais, maintenant. Bella était l'opposé de ma femme, petite, brune, cheveux bouclés et têtue. Ma femme n'était rien de cela. Elles sont deux personnages totalement différents et j'en aimais une plus que l'autre. Ma femme avait beaucoup changé depuis le lycée et la fac mais j'y pensais beaucoup et je savais que sa vraie personnalité était tout simplement cachée et avec les années, elle s'était entièrement dévoilée et ça… Et bien, ce n'est pas seulement pour moi ! Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, elle n'est pas la femme avec qui je pensais passer le reste de ma vie avec. Notre histoire devait rester entre les murs de la fac et pourtant…

Quand elle fut sur le point de m'embrasser, je fourrais ma brosse à dent dans ma bouche et ouvrait grand les yeux.

"Che dois be laver les dents !" je tentais de lui dire avec la brosse à dent dans la bouche, pas vraiment simple pour dire quelque chose avec un truc dans la bouche. Je pense que je comprenais mieux maintenant quand Bella…

_Mon Dieu ! Arrête de penser à elle bordel ! Je suis déjà dur et je vais certainement pas me soulager avec ma femme que vient juste de voir mon érection revenir à la vie alors que je pensais à ma copine me faisant plaisir n'était pas la chose qui pouvait m'aider en ce moment…_

Je finis de me laver les dents et recrachais l'eau dans le lavabo avant de me sécher la bouche avant une serviette bleue, la reposant là où il fallait.

"Alors… Quelqu'un veux jouer ?" elle demanda, marchant vers moi et commençant à jouer avec l'élastique de mon pantalon. Je fronçais les sourcils et retirai ses mains de mon pantalon avant de la regarder dans ses yeux perdus.

"Ecoute Tanya… Je… Je suis désolé mais comme tu as dit je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et j'ai un peu la nausée ce matin… Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air…" je lui dis, trouvant rapidement une excuse et relâchant ses mains des miennes, retournant dans ma chambre, Tanya sur mes talons.

"Oh… Et bien… Je vais aller faire un peu de shopping pour le dîner…" elle me répondit d'un air triste et se sentant probablement rejetée, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir les volets.

Même si toutes ses choses s'étaient produites depuis le lycée, le changement, la nouvelle personnalité et la pression des parents, elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait le fait que je la rejette mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire l'amour comme pourrait le faire d'autres maris qui tromperaient leurs femmes, parce que je ne… Je ne l'aimais pas suffisamment pour cela et je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Bella… Ce serait comme la tromper et… Aussi désolé que je puisse l'être de dire cela… Ca me rendrait malade d'être à l'intérieur de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

"Dîner ?" je lui demandais vaguement, cherchant des vêtements dans le placard. Je trouvais un jean délavé -un de mes préférés depuis que Bella m'a donné l'une des meilleures pipes que je n'avais jamais eu dans une galerie d'art il y a deux semaines- et un simple tee shirt blanc.

"Oui… J'ai oublié de t'en parler.. Hum, mes parents nous ont invité à _Flashing Lights_ pour dîner… Apparemment, ils veulent nous annoncer quelque chose d'important !" elle me répondit, entrant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Je mis mon jean en vitesse et retins un grognement quand je touchais accidentellement mon érection en remontant ma braguette. Je mis mon tee shirt blanc et ma veste en cuir sombre qui pendait devant le placard et cherchait mes clés.

"A ton bureau ? D'accord ! Mais tu as déjà des centaines de robes dans ton placard !" je lui rappelais, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, une expression volée à Bella, mains sur mes hanches et le regard en direction de la salle de bain, l'attendant.

"Edward…" Tanya se moqua d'un regard, faisant une apparition seulement vêtue de son soutien gorge violet foncé que je connaissais que trop et une paire de jean serré à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Je levais mes mains en signe de défaite et attrapait les clés qu'elle me lançait avant de lui faire signe et de descendre vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

Je stoppai net et pensais pendant une minute avant de l'appeler, lui faisant face devant la porte.

"Hein ?"

"Tu as acheté pleins de nouvelles robes pour chaque… dîner ou évènement mais… Tu ne devrai pas plutôt acheté de nouveaux soutiens gorges à la place ?" je lui demandai, les endroits évidents se lisant clairement sur mon visage.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en signe de choc avant de me lancer une serviette à la figure, me faisant rire alors que je descendais les escaliers.

**BPOV**

Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel et j'appréciais la chaleur se mêlant avec la légère brise sur ma nuque exposée. J'eut la possibilité de mettre mes nouvelles chaussures _Shigatu_ bleues foncées que j'avais acheté il y a deux jours chez _Barney_ et la magnifique robe printanière issue de la nouvelle collection d'Alice. Ma petite veste en cuir jaune de chez _Emmanuel Ungaro_ me gardant à l'abri de la brise et je remerciai Dieu que j'étais presque seule dans le parc. Et bien, il était si tôt que ça ne m'impressionnais pas vraiment mais quand même. Seul un vieil homme portant de grosses lunettes et un cardigan était assis sur le banc pas très loin de moi, nourrissant les pigeons.

Et voilà où je me tenais, un tas de papiers dans ma main gauche qui reposait sur mes genoux tandis que ma main droite tenait un stylo. L'entreprise _Matrix Green_ était inscrit dessus et je souriais à la simple pensée de _son_ entreprise. J'étais tellement pressée ce matin que j'avais oublié mes putains de lunettes, cette seule pensée me faisant lever les yeux au ciel et accéléra ma respiration, tout en jouant avec le coeur bleu de ma ouche d'oreille. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur mon travail car plus je lisais, plus le stylo entourait et corrigeait un bon nombre de fautes. Non seulement le titre du livre était à chier, l'histoire également mais c'était une partie de mon boulot de lui trouver un nouveau titre, meilleur que celui ci et corriger toute forme de mauvais langage.

_Quel genre d'auteur intitulerai son roman "L'oeil d'Argon" ?_

Après avoir lu les première pages et aperçut l'horrible description de la scène d'amour, je sus que j'avais beaucoup de boulot à faire. Je laissais cette scène pour plus tard et passais à quelque chose d'autre mais je devais le faire, alors je retournais vers les première pages et recommençais à lire pour la seconde fois ce Français horrible que j'avais sous les yeux.

(…)_"alors que ses mains calleuses caressaient sa ferme mais protubérante poitrine." Oh Mon Dieu !_

Habituellement, on utilise pas protubérant pour décrire une femme sexy mais regardez moi ça ! J'étais désespérée et n'hésitais pas à entouré le passage entier.

**EPOV**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux sur la baie de San Francisco, annonçant la venue du Printemps et je dois dire que j'en étais heureux. Après des mois de froid et de pluie, j'en pouvais simplement plus. J'étais heureux d'avoir dorénavant l'opportunité de prendre l'air avec la veste en cuir que m'avait offert mon père pour Noël. Sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, je me retrouvais alors dans la seule rue qui menait à mon parc favori. Parmi tous les parcs qu'il y avait à San Francisco, celui ci était mon préféré pour la simple raison qu'il était réconfortant. C'était l'endroit parfait pour les pique nique avec les différents niveaux de parterre et les arbres géants qui ombrageaient la plupart des emplacements. Une jolie petite fontaine se trouvait au beau milieu du parc et on pouvait même s'asseoir sur le bord.

Alors que j'entrais dans le parc, je marchais sur le chemin et jetai un coupe d'oeil autour de moi, ne voyant personne tout d'abord, puis un vieil homme sur un banc nourrissant les pigeons, totalement fasciné par son action. Je me moquais à cette pensée que l'on avait besoin de tout pour faire un monde. Je jetai un oeil au banc situé en face et ce que j'y vit me fit stopper et éventuellement reprendre mon souffle.

Toutes ses couleurs…

La vue était absolument magnifique. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour la définir. Dans une robe sublime et rose allant avec une veste en cuir jaune et des chaussures baise moi se trouvait ma copine. Ma putain de copine que je n'avais pas vu depuis cinq jours était innocemment assise sur ce banc, inconsciente de ma présence, papiers et stylo en main, travaillant probablement. Un énorme sourire idiot se dessina sur mes lèvres et mon bas ventre réagit également. A sa manière. Elle était vraiment sublime. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient autour de son visage et le soleil se reflétait sur ce dernier. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une telle femme mais je remerciais Dieu pour cela. Elle était mienne.

Comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, mon corps était en feu et réclamais son attention, ses caresses, sa bouche et une certaine partie de son anatomie plus que les autres. Laissant mon instinct animal faire le travail à ma place, je marchais rapidement vers elle et riais doucement que je remarquais qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu, même si j'étais juste en face d'elle.

_Que pourrais je dont faire pour distraire ma copine quand elle travaille ? Hein ?_

Je lui arrachais les papiers qu'elle avait en main et avant qu'elle hurle de colère, ravageant le parc désert, je mis ma main sur sa bouche, et la fit se relever par les épaules avec mon autre main, l'attrapant ensuite par la taille pour la coincer en l'air, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol et marchant comme ça devant moi, arrivant derrière un saule pleureur géant. Je la relâchais ensuite et la poussais durement contre le tronc d'arbre, comme je l'avais fait avec ses papier, récoltant un gémissement de sa part quand elle aperçut enfin mon visage.

"Bon Dieu Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur bordel…" elle me dit avec un sourire, plaçant ses mains sur mon visage. Je lui souris en coin et colla mon corps contre le sien, lui laissant comprendre mon désir pour elle. "Tu m'as manqué…" me dit elle ensuite avec sensualité en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, me tentant un peu plus.

Je grognais et plaçais directement mes mains sur ses cuisses nues là où je l'avais attrapée, massant la zone, la faisant gesticuler comme un écureuil. Elle posa ses mains sur mes avants bras et regarda autour d'elle avec suspicion.

"Personne ne peux nous voir… Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé…" je la rassurais, attrapant ses fesses sous sa robe, couvertes par des dessous satinés qui firent grandir mon érection déjà douloureuse. Sa robe était désormais soulevée et je jetais un oeil au tissu bleu transparent. "Je te veux tellement… Cinq putain de jours…" murmurais je, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle soutire et passa ses mains sous ma veste en cuir, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle me voulait autant que je la voulais et elle pouvait me le faire savoir avec un seul regard.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et fit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Je déchirais ses dessous et les jetais quelque part derrière nous. Elle retint un cri et passe ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je la soulevais de terre. Je gémit bruyamment quand elle enfonça ses talons dans mon postérieur, une chose qu'elle savait qui me plaisait. Le mouvement me plaça en parfaite position avec son centre et nous gémîmes tout les deux. Mes mains sur ses fesses dénudées, elle m'embrassa avec ardeur. J'haletais à ce soudain mouvement et ouvrit mes lèvres, ne perdant pas de temps avant de plonger ma langue dans sa bouche et de danser ardemment avec la sienne. Elle me surprenait un peu plus à chaque fois et je l'aimais de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Je caressait alors ses cuisses à nouveau, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas bouger. Comme toujours, elle s'exécutait parfaitement et utilisait l'incroyable force qu'elle avait dans ses magnifiques jambes, les pressant plus fermement autour de ma taille, croisant les chevilles et se détachant de mes lèvres, son dos coincé contre le tronc, respirant d'une façon sexy.

Je détachais ma ceinture en vitesse et ouvrait la braguette de mon jean, quand Bella jura et je me moquai de son langage vulgaire, aimant quand elle me voulait autant, flattant mon égo. Elle arrêta mes mains et m'enleva elle même mon pantalon et fit la même chose avec mon boxer _Versace_. Elle me regardait dans les yeux, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et accrocha ses bras autour de mon cou, se laissant glisser contre moi, me prenant en elle, et les deux sensations combinées me firent tomber. Je veux dire, je tombais brutalement sur le sol putain, découvrant que c'était un peu humide mais certainement pas autant que Bella qui débordait, le sentant sur mes testicules déjà douloureuses.

Elle trainait autour de moi, riant comme une écolière et le son me fit écho dans les oreilles comme une réminiscence. Son corps immobile était au dessus du mien, et nous étions nez à nez. Etrangement, ses doigts étaient entremêlés au miens.

"Alors maintenant, qui est sur le point de faire hurler l'autre, hein ?" elle me demandait avec séduction dans sa voix, me regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais la bouche sèche en appréciant sa beauté, sa bouche rougie par notre précédent baiser et ses yeux emplis de désir. De désir pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette femme magnifique avait acceptée de se faire entraîner dans une telle aventure, y risquant son coeur.

_Elle est vulgaire, bordel !_

Elle savait que j'adorais quand elle était vulgaire et cela me donnait envie de la faire crier aussi fort qu'elle pouvait mais je la connaissais suffisamment maintenant pour dire qu'elle était en charge et je ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Alors je ravalais ma fierté "d'homme" et laissais la femme faire le travail pour une fois.

Elle mordit ses lèvres et se rassit, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, quittant mes mains pour placer les siennes sur mes épaules, les pouces dans le creux de celles ci et ses doigts fin en dehors, elle se retira avant de me reprendre en elle, m faisant grogner. Elle utilisa comme levier la position de ses mains sur moi et commença à me chevaucher, de haut en bas, doucement, la laissant m'accepter en elle. Après quelques secondes, elle accéléra et se fit plus ferme, poussant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, la faisant gémir doucement. Je la voyais tenter de se retenir de ne pas crier en mordant sa lèvre fortement, rougissant encore plus. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas été en elle et maintenant que je l'étais, des grognements et gémissements sortaient de ma bouche avec mon souffle saccadé, des sons que je ne m'avais jamais entendu pousser.

Je décidais de participer également et délicatement, je pris ses mains pour les retirer de mes épaules, souriant toujours, pliant mes genoux avant de pousser une nouvelle fois en elle pour atteindre ce doux endroit qui la faisait crier un peu plus.

"Edward !"

Quelques pigeons prirent leur envol et je me mit à penser, rien qu'une second que peut être, oui peut être, que je n'aurais pas du y aller si fort, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un nous remarque. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les miens, sa respiration saccadée, me rencontrant à chaque va et vient, se mordant doucement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

Je dois dire que pour toutes les fois où elle m'avait traitée d'enfoiré durant nos moments privilégiés, pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire… Et bien… Je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison sur mon compte, sur ce point là en tout cas…

Je plaçais mes mains sous sa robe, attrapant ses hanches avec fermeté et laissant surement quelques bleus sur sa peau, avant de pousser en elle une nouvelle fois, la faisant me rencontrer au même instant, ayant pris l'initiative de ses mouvements. Elle se mit à crier et à gémir en même temps, et je pouvais l'entendre parfaitement, satisfait qu'elle en profitait autant que moi. Je dus également me mordre la lèvre inférieur, gémissant doucement moi aussi alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur la base de mon cou, plongeant son regard dans le mien alors que son corps se mouvait contre le mien.

_Je suis amoureux d'elle… Depuis la première fois que je l'eut rencontrée, elle m'avait envoyé de l'adoration, et de l'amour… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas être amoureux d'elle…_

"Je t'aime… Tu m'entends ? J'aime te sentir contre moi de cette manière… Je t'aime Isabella, et je t'aimerais toujours…" je finis par lui avouer, mon souffle saccadé par l'effort, n'arrêtant pas un instant mes mouvements, mes mains sur sa peau, comme si je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, comme si tout ce qui était en elle était la vie.

Elle gémit longuement cette fois et la force de mes mouvements ajoutés à ma confession que je venais de faire la firent exploser, ses mains dans mon cou s'y agrippant fermement, sa tête basculant en arrière. Je la sentit se crisper contre moi et la voir dans cet état, me fit exploser à mon tour, m'offrant l'orgasme le plus puissant que j'eus jamais ressenti, gémissant son nom alors que je me déversait en elle.

Elle bascula ensuite en avant, sa tête contre mon torse, joignant nos mains ensemble alors que nous reprenions notre souffle, tentant doucement de nous remettre de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle tremblait et je savais qu'elle ne devait plus sentir ses jambes désormais, comme je ne sentais plus trop la base de ma taille.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et rencontra mon regard, un sourire enfantin sur son visage, me faisant sourire comme un gamin de cinq ans. Son regard se posa sur mes lèvres avant d'y approcher les siennes, et de m'embrasser tendrement, de ce genre de baiser qui vous fait fondre. Tendre et doux, il ressemblait au premier que nous avions partagé. Ses lèvres bougeait doucement contre les miennes, et je traçais sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue, la faisant gémir doucement. Je rompais notre baiser en l'embrassant doucement une dernière fois avant de me reculer, plongeant dans son regard.

"Oh… Et au fait… Je t'aime aussi Edward Anthony Cullen et jamais je n'arrêterais de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi…" souffla t-elle dans un murmure, frôlant doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Comment j'adorais l'entendre dire des choses comme ça mais quelque chose me gênait. Je ne souvenais pas lui avoir révélé mon second prénom non ? Je fronçais les sourcils un instant, avant qu'elle ne se relève soudain, le vide que nous ressentions nous faisant haleter rien qu'une seconde.

Elle se mit ensuite debout et réajusta sa robe, enfilant plus confortablement sa veste en cuir, cherchant dans les alentours pour un signe quelconque de ses sous vêtements disparus. Je me relevais à mon tour, remettant mon boxer, suivi de mon jean et je ramassais ma veste, l'enfilant doucement. Me retournant enfin, je la trouvait, ses mains sur son visage, un petit mais timide sourire sur ses lèvres, que je pouvais voir à nouveau emprisonnée entre ses dents.

"Hey… Quelque chose te dérange bébé ? C'est le fait que tu viens de te faire ton homme sur le terrain d'un parc public qui te met dans cet état ?" je lui demandais, sachant très bien que je me moquait gentiment, m'approchant d'elle, sachant aussi qu'elle était désormais gênée par ce que nous venions de faire. Une nouvelle partie d'elle qui faisait que je l'aimais encore plus. Elle pouvait être totalement libre pendant cinq minutes avant de redevenir la jeune fille timide et embarrassée qu'elle était quand elle était au lycée, du moins ce qu'elle m'en avait dit. Ma Bella avait tellement de différents moments dans sa personnalité et vous savez quoi ? J'adorais littéralement tout en ce qui la concernait.

"Je t'en prie Edward… Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit… On aurait pas du faire ça… Ici…" elle répondit, une moue sur les lèvres, faisant le pimiento morron que j'adorais voir.

Je me mit à rire et plaçait mes mains sur les siennes, les posant à la place des siennes sur son visage, plaçant mes lèvres sur son front avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ?" je lui demandais doucement, soulevant un sourcil et caressant doucement ses mains.

Elle jeta un œil amusé vers moi et sembla réfléchir un instant avant que je me mette à grogner. C'était à son tour de rire.

_Mon Dieu, comme j'aime ma Bella !_

"Bien sur que non… C'est juste que… On aurait pu nous voir…" expliqua t-elle, me souriant doucement, me montrant à quel point elle m'aimait juste en me regardant d'un air innocent.

"Et bien… Si tu veux tout savoir, ça a été l'une des meilleurs expérience de ma vie… Bordel, tu m'as ensorcelé Isabella !" je lui avouais, posant doucement un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit un peu plus, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Va tu enfin te décider à me dire comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?" elle finit par me demander, prenant ma main dans la sienne, m'entrainant vers le banc où était restées toutes ses affaires. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui voler son sac. Je m'asseyais ensuite sur le banc après qu'elle eut rassemblé tout ses papiers dans son sac bleu.

"En fait, j'étais sorti faire un tour et je n'ai pas vraiment regardé où je suis allé avant d'entrer dans le parc, où je t'ai vu…" répondis-je, lui souriant en coin et posant mes lèvres sur sa main avant de resserrer ma prise sur celle ci. Elle croisa les jambes et m'écouta avec intérêt comme à chaque fois où je prenais la parole. Ça me gênait même un peu car personne n'avait jamais été réellement attentif à mes paroles, pas même mes parents. "Je n'ai pas pu résister ! Tu es absolument sublime dans cette robe Bella… Je ne t'avais pas vu pendant cinq jours… C'est long pour un homme !" rigolais-je.

"Pas pour un homme qui a une autre femme à la maison…" répondis t-elle, une once de tristesse dans la voix, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la mienne.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant. Elle avait peur de me perdre et je pouvais le voir à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, elle avait toujours eu ce besoin de me sentir un peu plus contre elle. Dans chaque _je t'aime_ ou chaque baiser ou même un simple toucher. Je ne voulais pas la perdre non plus, jamais. Ça me tuerait. Je posais mon front contre le sien, ma main libre allant se poser sur sa joue.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça… Certes j'aime une femme à la maison, mais je ne réclame pas son attention, ou son affection… Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis refusé à elle ce matin… Je ne veux que toi Bella… Tu sais déjà même depuis quatre mois, depuis la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour, que moi et Tanya ne nous sommes pas touchés depuis des mois ! Pour moi, personne ne m'attends à la maison.. Au _château de cristal_, comme tu aime si bien l'appeler… Et tu sais pourquoi ?" Elle secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre, comme une fille innocente, _ma Bella innocente_. "Parce que la seule maison que je possède vraiment… C'est toi Bella…" je finis par avouer avec une telle honnêteté et un tel amour que mon cœur battait tellement fort, me faisant croire qu'il était sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur mon visage, désormais brûlant du fait de notre étreinte, murmurant à mon oreille qu'elle m'aimait. Je la rejoignait alors et fermais les yeux à mon tour, me laissant envelopper par tout l'amour qu'elle acceptait de me donner. C'était ces moments avec elle qui étaient tout simplement magique, et je chérissais chacun d'entre eux.

**POV Bella**

Je jetais les clés sur la table de l'entrée de mon appartement, enlevant ma veste, qui alla reposer sur le porte manteau, suivi de près par mon sac lui aussi. Je détachais la pince qui retenais mes cheveux, que j'avais attachés alors que j'étais arrivée au bureau, le soleil brillant encore plus, la chaleur enveloppant la baie entière. Il était désormais 18h et j'avais finalement passé la journée dehors. Après le parc, je m'étais rendue au bureau pour enfin travailler sérieusement sur le livre merdique que j'avais à corriger, y arrivant finalement. Je l'avais ensuite envoyé par mail à mon patron et je devrais probablement travailler sur son titre demain, et corriger quelques petits détails sur l'esthétique du livre.

J'étais bien plus qu'exténuée mais dans une humeur particulièrement bonne. Ma rencontre non programmée avec Edward m'avait remonté le moral et j'avais pu finir le travail que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui… Et bien… Il fallait dire que j'étais fière de moi !

Je souris et me rendais dans mon salon, ôtant mes talons que je laissais dans un coin vers la porte, avant de me diriger vers la stéréo que j'allumais, appuyant sur la touche "5" de ma radio préférée. Ma main passa dans mes cheveux et je me mis à regarder le soleil qui illuminait mon salon. La chanson se mit à résonner dans la pièce, et la petite voix de _Jessie James_ retentit souris et fermais les yeux, commençant à danser doucement sur le rythme de la music avant de me mettre à bouger, me retrouvant rapidement au centre de la pièce, mes mains sur mes hanches, bougeant sur la voix de la chanson. Je me mit à mordiller ma lèvre inférieur et pris simplement le temps pour un moment simple, de me permettre d'être heureuse un instant, pour quelques minutes. Pendant les minutes d'une chanson.

_Don't matter what you wearing…_

_Don't fake the way you wearing…_

Je tournais et dansais un peu plus, riant et me perdant dans la lumière du soleil, bougeant mes cheveux en même temps.

**[Trois heures plus tard]**

J'éteignis les lumière de ma salle de bain et me dirigeais vers mon lit, m'asseyant sur le bord, à côté de ma table de nuit où, avant d'aller prendre ma douche, j'y avais posé mon téléphone pour le mettre en charge. Avec la noisette de crème pour le mains -à la fraise- que j'avais dans la paume, je l'appliquais sur mes deux mains, laissant la crème pénétrer ma peau. Une fois terminé, je portais mes mains à mon nez, le parfum me chatouillant doucement les narines, me faisant sourire. J'étais quasiment sure -à au moins 50%- qu'Edward aimerait sentir le parfum de mes mains durant toute la nuit. Je me souviens qu'une fois, la première nuit qu'il a passé ici avec moi, qu'il avait mes mains sous son nez quasiment la nuit entière.

_Même avant d'aller dormir, ma dernière pensée est pour lui…_

Je me mordis la lèvre et jetais un œil à ma tenue. Un tee shirt blanc d'Edward. Je fermais les yeux et sourit, portant le tissu à mon nez.

_Mon Dieu… Ça a même son odeur…_

Le souvenir de notre petite activité dans le parc me revint en mémoire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point mon orgasme avait été intense cette fois, et avait été l'un des plus puissant que j'avais expérimenté dans ma vie. L'entendre dire à quel point il m'aimait, en y ajoutant mon nom complet dans sa voie rauque et sexy m'avait fait réagir, de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'à mon centre. Et il m'avait prise contre mon arbre favori…

Je frissonnais et ouvrit les yeux, me flagellant mentalement. Je devais dormir, donc je cherchais le bouton pour éteindre les pensées coquines qui se baladaient dans mon esprit. Je me mit à rire de moi même, reprenant mon souffle alors que je glissais dans mes draps mauves, tout juste lavés. J'humidifiais mes lèvres, éteignant la lampe de chevet qui reposait sur ma table de nuit.

Je fermais les yeux, Morphée prêt à m'accueillir dans ses bras quand mon putain de téléphone se mit à sonner.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" grognais-je, me demandant qui pouvait bien m'appeler à une heure pareille.

J'attrapais mon portable, faisant attention cette fois, ne voulant pas refaire la même bêtise que le matin même en l'attrapant, ne faisant même pas attention à qui pouvait m'appeler, répondant directement en le plaçant à mon oreille.

"Allô ?"

"Bella ? Mon Dieu ! J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée !" une voix stridente que je connaissais que trop bien hurlait à mon oreille.

Alice…

"Mon téléphone était éteint toute la journée, voilà pourquoi… Bordel Alice ? Je t'aime mais à cette heure ? Sérieusement ?" répondis-je dans une voix ensommeillée, prête à lui raccrocher au nez.

"Bella… On a un problème… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de notre modèle pour le printemps de la compagnie… Et bien on a trouvé un photographe…" m'expliqua t-elle, alors que j'étais complètement médusée qu'elle m'appelle à cette heure ci juste pour me dire qu'elle avait trouvé un putain de photographe ! Je l'aime, elle est ma meilleure amie mais cette information, même de sa part, pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain.

"Alice… Tu aurais pu me dire ça demain bordel !" je la rembarrais, me retournant sur le dos.

Elle sembla prendre une grande respiration, avant de reprendre.

"Tu ne comprends pas… La photographe que j'ai engagé… C'est Tanya Denali Cullen… La femme d'Edward." elle m'annonça, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je me relevais d'un bond de mon lit, en position assise, ma moue sur mon visage désormais disparue. Ne réalisant pas tout à fait l'information, je déglutis et ma bouche devint sèche, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'habituellement…

**A/N : Que va t-il se passer maintenant ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et on apprécie forcément les reviens, donc n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Par contre, les chapitres sont vraiment très très longs, et j'avais un peu laissé la traduction en suspens. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne peux pas vous donner de date. Je vais voir avec ma collègue si elle compte continuer, ou si je continuerais seule. Mais votre avis compte quand même !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et je tenterai de vous donner des nouvelles plus souvent… Bisous bisous !**


End file.
